The Conqueror
by Sevrian Kharr
Summary: Shao Kahn had ultimately failed in his pursuit for Earthrealmm, his defiance of the gods his undoing. Now his vast powers and knowledge were bestowed upon an abused and neglected child. What will he become? A tyrant, like Shao Kahn, or will he follow his own path? Naruto/Harem OP!Naruto Character Death
1. Rebirth

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **Jutsu/Shouting/Foreign Language**

 _ **Kyuubi**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Rebirth**_

Naruto slowly got dressed for team assignment day, his eyes wandering the new set of clothing the old man had helped him pick out after the Forbidden Scroll incident. The set was composed by a fishnet shirt, a black sleeveless overcoat, on the back of which was written "Conqueror", black, Anbu style pants with plating attached to the thighs, and black combat boots. As a special gift and mainly because Naruto had always shown no interest in any weapon other than his fists, the Sandaime had also seen fit to give his surrogate grandson a pair of black metal gauntlets with spikes that went from the wrist back to his elbows where the gauntlets ended.

He had to admit, the old man knew what he liked better than even he did sometimes. Sure he'd tolerated the orange jumpsuit, but that was mostly due to the fact that it had been a present from the old man when he was younger. He looked from the mirror in front of him toward his bed, where his weights awaited. The old man, after a particularly bad beating, had decided enough was enough, and assigned a Jonin to teach him in his down time. Maito Gai the Taijutsu master of Konoha, who had taken Naruto into his under his wing, without question; the man had always wanted to help the boy, after all. He was a strict teacher, but a fun person to be around, and years later when he got his team, with the exception of one Hyuuga Neji, whom Naruto disliked very much, the last Uzumaki thought both Lee and Tenten were great to be around of.

He got to his bed and strapped the leg weights to his ankles, lifting each leg a few times to adjust to the weight, and turned around, leaving his apartment and heading toward the Academy. He let his body function on auto-pilot, taking him instinctively through the streets he knew so well, as he remembered the night before, and the reason he'd been able to become a Genin in the first place.

 **†** **Flashback: "Forbidden Scroll Incident" †**

Naruto dropped to a clearing as he pulled the forbidden scroll from his back, opening it without wasting time. He knew this was most likely a set-up by Mizuki, but he couldn't waste this opportunity, as he wanted to learn something new to perhaps prove to the old man he **was** worthy of becoming a ninja. His grades were not great, but he wasn't the fucking deadlast, that had been Kiba! The only reason he'd failed was because he had been unable to perform the thrice damned Bunshin no Jutsu, and Iruka-sensei hated his guts.

He searched the scroll, looking through many of the jutsu inside it, before his eyes came to rest upon one particular technique that called his attention. "Kage Bunshin…I suck at Bunshin man…" He read further about it, discovering that this particular version was considered a forbidden technique for its high cost of Chakra, which could cause the user to die of chakra exhaustion if one was not careful. Deciding to give this new one a try; he'd never been able to use the small amount needed for the normal Bunshin anyway; Naruto looked at the seal needed, the amount of chakra that the scroll indicated as being the required amount and finally the perks of using this technique. "Let's do this!" He exclaimed, before he excitedly slammed his hands together, in a seal equal to the one depicted on the scroll.

He'd been training for nearly an hour, having finally gotten the damned jutsu down to a T, being able to perform it at a moment's notice. Of course, training as much as he'd been doing had the downside of him being exhausted, which in retrospect was quite stupid of him, since he had his suspicions about his sensei. It didn't take long before Mizuki appeared, a wide smile on his face as he, to confirm Naruto's suspicions, instead of asking to see the **Make-up Jutsu** he'd have to learn, simply extended his arm and asked for the scroll. The blond was tired, almost too tired to give a damn if the fucking thing got stolen or not, but, remembering Hokage-jiji and the kindness he'd been shown by that one person through the years, decided against just letting it go with the traitor and pulled the scroll close, eyes narrowing at the silver haired Chunin.

"Let me think on that for a moment…" He tapped his chin for a second before he grinned at the Chunin, eyes alight with mischief; he could handle himself, Gai-sensei had made sure of that, and fighting Mizuki would be a great way to test how he'd measure up to a Chunin level opponent.

"No." He said simply, his body tensing and he dropped into the Goken Taijutsu stance, the preferred style of his favorite adult other than the Hokage himself. He was ready to fight, but apparently, Mizuki had other plans, since he simply scoffed at the blond and smirked evilly.

"Hahahaha! You really want to protect them, demon? Let me tell you a little secret **everyone** has been keeping from you…" Mizuki then jumped down from the tree he had been on, and started walking toward the blond, one of his hands already inching toward the Fuma Shuriken on his back. " **You** are the Kyuubi! The Yondaime couldn't kill the demon, no human can, and so he resorted to sealing it away into a baby. That was you!" His smirk widened as he saw Naruto's eyes widen in realization. "It's starting to make sense, isn't it? The beatings, the "Fox Hunts", the whispers…you're the demon that took away the lives of so many of our shinobi and civilian population. That's why you will **never** be acknowledged; you will **never** be accepted, even by your so called friends. What do you think they'd do once they learned about you, Kyuubi?" Naruto's resolve faltered, and that's when he struck. He pulled the shuriken from his back and threw it at the boy, hitting him in the chest, and Naruto fell backwards, his eyes wide in terror as he felt his consciousness slowly drift away.

 **†** **Inside the Seal †**

"Idiot! You had to go and get yourself killed!" The strongest of the demon lords shouted in anger, unable to fully help the kid as she was using most of her power to contain his **inheritance.** Kurama sighed, either she relinquished her hold on the ancient, malevolent power of the Konqueror and doom this world, and she could die and never be able to leave Makai again. She was one of the protectors of the world, one of its pillars so to speak, but truthfully, she was a demon first and foremost, and her survival mattered more to her than the world getting conquered by the reincarnation of an old evil.

She turned to the back of her cage, where a mass of green mist was trapped by her youki. It was almost as though the power itself knew she needed to let it go, as it was glowing brighter than she'd ever seen it do. It was almost as though it was mocking her in her helplessness. The Kyuubi growled, but even as she did so, she allowed her youki to recede from the green mist, and return to her body, and from there she immediately started working on the wound on her host's chest, hoping she wasn't too late, she pumped his body with her energy. _Let this work, please…I don't want to die!_

 **†** **Outside †**

 _…_ _I don't wanna die!_ He pleaded in his mind, his eyes searching for anything, anyone to help him. But then Mizuki's words hit home, there would be **no one.** There would never be anyone willing to help the demon brat; he was alone, now and forever. His eyes hardened at that, understanding dawning on his face and if he was honest with himself, at that moment, death would be a welcome release.

It was then that something hit him, images flashed in front of his eyes. Images of conquers, of glorious battle, of plans and machinations to add new realms to his Empire. Naruto saw a giant of a man laugh as his opponent lay on the ground, beaten and bloodied, taunting him with demeaning words. He saw the man destroy his opposition, corrupt his enemies, turning them to allies. Naruto then felt a great rush of power run through his body, a green mist covering his form as he got up from the ground, the Fuma Shuriken being expelled from him as his body regenerated, his eyes became red with the power overdose and in his mind he would become like that man, to show that if the people of this Village wanted to fear him, they were right.

But the moment he thought about the Village and its inhabitants, the a picture of the Sandaime came to mind, always helping him when he needed, giving him a new home when he was cast out of the orphanage, buying him food when no store would sell him anything, taking him to Ichiraku's whenever he had a moment of rest from his duties. Another man appeared in his mind, Gai. Taking him in with a smile, rewarding his hard work, listening when he simply wanted to vent his frustrations, being the father figure he never had. There were only the two, of the older generation of shinobi, but for those two he would **not** become like the man in his memories, he would be **better.**

For some reason, he also remembered Tenten and the year they spent together, training under Gai. The times he would help her with her weapon practice, and she, in turn, would teach him how to wield some weapons so he knew how to counter them. The times they would eat together when training late, after the other members of her team had left the training ground designed for Team 9. A smile appeared on his face as he remembered the girl, and his resolve strengthened, he would definitely be a conqueror, but not the monster Shao Kahn had been.

Naruto, now healed and feeling stronger than he'd ever felt, turned his attention to Mizuki, whose eyes were wide, such was the shock of witnessing his return from near death. He smirked at the man and began trekking toward him, flexing his hands, as though to become accustomed with his new power. "I am alone, yes." He admitted, raising a hand, a green spear appearing in his grasp. "I'm an orphan after all, I've been alone all of my life…but I digress, you were wrong. I am not the Kyuubi; no…I am so much more than that." He looked to the silver haired Chunin, his eyes now filled with mirth at the scared expression on the man's face. "I am the reincarnation of the Konqueror, the man who raised an Empire from nothing, a sorcerer of such power he rivaled an Elder God, I am the scourge of the realms, Shao Kahn!" As he finished, Naruto hurled the spear in his grasp toward Mizuki, hitting the man on the knee.

As the Chunin screamed in pain and held his now bleeding leg, unable to move, Naruto laughed, before he pointed at Mizuki and shouted "You're pathetic!" and sped toward him at speeds the Chunin couldn't keep up with on his best day. Approaching the Chunin, Naruto prepared for impact, tackling the silver haired adult with his shoulder, sending him flying.

But the reincarnation of Shao Kahn wasn't even close to done with him, and as he began flying from the sheer power of the impact, he was caught by the ankle and swung over Naruto's head in an arc, before he slammed face first on the ground, with such force that it left an impression on the floor of the forest they'd met in. He was barely conscious at this point, his whole body hurt from the two attacks he'd experienced. He was so sure he had the demon in his trap, he had planned it perfectly, lure the boy out of the village, ensure that the Hokage would be too busy to personally join the hunt for Naruto and mislead Iruka and the others into thinking he'd left Konoha altogether.

As Mizuki was going through what had gone wrong in his head, Naruto watched him with an amused expression on his face, arms crossed arrogantly. He had to finish his opponent, as was his right in Mortal Kombat, so he was about to call forth another spear, when from his shoulders came green chains, coming out of his body. The color of the chain was a bright green, like the spear, but the chains had a more ominous glow about them, he couldn't quite figure out what that meant, but deciding it was just his mind overthinking it, he willed the new weapons to attack his enemy, which they did.

They pierced his skin as they dug into his flesh, and he could feel them wrapping around something **inside** of his body. Mizuki's eyes widened in agony as they **pulled** , slowly receding from his skin, taking something with them. He only noticed something was wrong when he saw his own body go form screaming in pure agony to limp and lifeless in front of him and that was when the gravity of the situation hit him. The demon had somehow yanked his very **soul** from his body! He fought against the chains that were wrapped around him, trying to go back to his body, he didn't want to be trapped inside a demon's stomach forever, he wanted to be allowed to go to heaven, and he wanted to be with his family again! He would be crying if souls could afford such an action, his arms flaying hopelessly in the air as he was slowly dragged into Naruto's body, the last thing he'd heard was a deep voice, that seemed to come from within the chains, laughing at him, a dark, sadistic laugh.

Naruto watched everything impassively, having memories of Shao Kahn absorbing souls to become stronger, and he could vividly remember doing it often enough that this was no surprise for him. He watched amused as the man struggled against his fate, before he was silenced as he was finally absorbed, the chains also going back inside his body, and he felt the rush of new power adding to his own, his eyes glowing ominously for a moment before they went back to their new red color.

He walked toward the Forbidden Scroll, as though he hadn't just come back from certain death and dominated a Chunin in battle in a way even the Sannin would be jealous of. Not to mention the soul sucking bit, but Naruto didn't mind any of that, his mind, actually went back to what Mizuki had initially told him about Kyuubi, and instead of a frown, a smile came to his face. _So that's why I survived all those attacks with not even a scar to show_ he thought, his eyes briefly turning upward toward the sky, a silent thank you given to the being that saved his life many times throughout the course of his sixteen years of life. Now he needed to decide what he would do, he could just take the scroll home and deal with the fallout another day or he could go to his jiji and tell everything that happened, and deal with the fallout of **that**. With a sigh, the blond, already knowing the course of action he would take, even before he listed the options, took the scroll into his arms and began his trek toward the Hokage Tower, where Sarutobi Hiruzen, his surrogate grandfather was waiting with the greatest sermon he would ever listen in his life, no doubt.

* * *

He was right, of course. When he arrived at the old man's office, he had been received by a very concerned Gai and a stern looking Hokage who'd proceeded to shoot into a tirade of how foolish it had been to go through with Mizuki's **make-up test** without consulting him first. Naruto knew it was foolish, but he was also quite sure that had damn near guaranteed that he'd be promoted to Genin, since now his skill as a shinobi could not be denied. It was not every day that a teenager entered the Hokage Tower, stole from the Hokage unnoticed and left. He could have even gotten away with it, if not for the fact that Mizuki had also made plans of his own regarding the situation.

"…and Gai-kun was worried sick when he found out you were missing, we thought the worst could have happened Naruto-kun!" And at this point, the Kami no Shinobi was in tears, his eyes glaring into Naruto's own, but there was no real malice in the stare, but concern and love for him. He had to lower his head at that, it saddened him that he had been the cause of his Jiji's hurt, but he was hurting too, and he was going to make sure **both** of them knew it.

"…he told me I'm the Kyuubi. The Yondaime couldn't have possibly killed a demon, and instead resorted to sealing it away into a baby, in this case, me." He said, and the Sandaime stopped short, his eyes widening. This was obviously not how he'd planned to tell that little bit of information. "And then, he used the shock of that revelation to…well, kill me." He said, pointing to the torn orange jacket, a hole right in the middle of his chest. "But while I was fading, I felt this rush…" he saw both adults exchange a concerned glance "these memories that weren't my own flooded my head, I remembered taking worlds, destroying worlds. I remembered going against the gods themselves…I remember dying." As he said that he lowered his head again, this time in anger, he had fallen for a trick of Raiden's. Naruto then looked again toward the only two people he knew he could trust and smiled. "I'm still very much Naruto…just, with extra baggage. I still remember all the times we went to Ichiraku's for ramen, jiji. I remember the times you would just hold me while I cried my frustrations away, Gai-sensei…to be honest, the only reason I didn't **really** become Shao Kahn are the two of you."

They continued their conversation about Naruto's past life as Shao Kahn, his servants, his wife, Sindel, who'd also betrayed him like many did before and after her. As he spoke, Hiruzen noticed how Naruto's eyes would dart toward the spots where he had Anbu positioned, and how he would contain himself from lashing out, probably thinking them a threat to either himself or the other two occupants of the office. It was obvious to the wise man that his surrogate grandson, upon receiving these supposed memories of a past life, had become paranoid, which probably meant he had been betrayed many times, by people close to him.

"And what happened to Mizuki, Naruto-kun?" He asked, and watched as Naruto paused, his eyes growing distant momentarily before he focused again, looking directly into the old man's eyes. "I…I killed him, jiji. The rush of memories was so recent that I lost control for a moment, and I think I actually **was** Shao Kahn…" The boy turned from the Hokage to Gai, expecting either of them; or both; to scowl at him, reject him now that he had killed someone, but instead, the Hokage simply smiled as he nodded, as he suspected such was the case. Hiruzen turned to Gai, to see the man with his stern expression, the same he'd have before launching into a rant about unyouthfulness, but there was no repulse in his demeanor, and that pleased the Sandaime, the last thing they needed at the moment was for Naruto to feel abandoned.

Naruto watched the two men, and he was relieved to see that he wasn't going to be scorned by the only two people in all of Konoha who'd accepted him from day one. "Did you know the Kyuubi was sealed in me, jiji? Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto watched as Hiruzen sighed, taking a puff of his pipe "I had every intention of telling you the truth, Naruto-kun. About everything, but you have to trust this old man when he says there is a time for everything. Your Jinchuuriki status would come as soon as you graduated. Congratulations on that, by the way." Naruto caught the thrown forehead protector, a smile playing at his lips. "There is more, I'm sure you are aware, but that will come at a later date, that is my promise to you."

Naruto accepted that, as his jiji was right, there was a right time for everything, something he'd forgotten on his past life. He also knew that the old man was quite aware of his trust in him, as he had yet to fail him, helping whenever possible, and wherever he could. Naruto nodded to the Hokage, before the old man asked one last question. "Now…what happened to your eyes, Naruto-kun? They are red." He had to sigh at this, he liked his original eye color very much, but if he had to be honest the glowing red eyes fit him. "I think it's a side effect of receiving Shao Kahn's memories, jiji. I remember having red eyes in those days." The Hokage accepted that answer, more than willing to trust Naruto, the boy had yet to betray that trust, and dismissed him, telling the young Uzumaki to be on time for team selection, before turning his attention fully to Gai, as the two now needed to talk about this new development in Naruto.

 **†** **Flashback Ends †**

As his mind came back to the present, Naruto noticed he was already in the classroom, sitting on his usual spot and looking toward the window directly to his left. He sighed as he looked around, seeing many anxious faces, waiting for their instructor. He cared little for this team assignment business, he was certain he would be placed in a team that hated his guts, with a Jonin sensei that despised his existence, so he turned his attention once more to the window, watching the nearby forest. He was still traveling through the memories of Shao Kahn, and he had to be honest, he did **not** miss the politics involved in being a leader. He had always preferred action, even in his other life. Naruto turned his attention as the sound of the door being opened found his ears, and was surprised to see not Iruka, but a female Anbu walking into their class.

She had long purple hair, and was wearing the cat mask. He didn't bother taking in the attire she wore as he was pretty familiar with the standard Anbu clothing. He watched as she stopped at the teacher's desk and turned to them. She waited a while for the class to settle down, helping along by releasing some of her killing intent against them, and then spoke, her voice a monotone. "Congratulations to all who are here, you are now part of the Shinobi forces of Konoha. I will tell you what team you are to be place in and who is to be your sensei…" she then proceeded to list out all the teams that were formed that year, and Naruto tuned everything out, preferring to watch the outside once more, until his name was called "…Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Satsuki. Your team leader will be Hatake Kasumi..." as soon as he'd heard everything he needed to hear, Naruto went back to ignoring the teams being assigned, and waited. He did notice, once the Anbu stopped calling out the teams and their components, the sensei started arriving to pick their students.

His team however, wasn't picked. His sensei didn't appear, for the next two and a half hours. When she did show up, however, Naruto was stunned with how much like Sindel she looked; he was actually stunned actionless during the whole interaction. Maybe it was because of the flowing gray hair, which although tied into a ponytail, still fell to her lower back. Her one visible eye; the other was covered by her lowered forehead protection, with the Konoha symbol on it, much like he wore around his left bicep; was also the same color as Sindel's, before her death and resurrection. Of course, most of this admiration was coming from Naruto, as Kahn, from what the memories told, cared little for her, and simply used their marriage as a means to an end.

She had the same voluptuous figure, although the clothing was quite different. This woman, Kasumi, wore what seemed to be he Anbu uniform, but with the standard Konoha Jonin vest instead of the Anbu one over her sleeveless, skin-tight shirt. He saw the woman disappear in a puff of smoke, and not really sure what their orders were, decided to follow his teammates. It was then he noticed he was the only male in his team. Odd.

Following his two female teammates was the right idea, as not only did they lead him to the right place, he had also been able to know some information about each of them, as they spoke amicably to each other, having apparently formed a friendship during their time in the academy. He had learned that the Uchiha girl, Satsuki, had been name like that because her father wanted a male heir, and since his first child had been a female one, he didn't accept the fact that his second one had been female, and treated her as though she was a boy all her life. Thus her tomboyish personality, she was also the last of her clan and that meant dodging political marriages thrown her way, with the help of the Hokage, of course. The old man felt that forcing her to marry someone just because she was the last of her clan was going too far.

On the other hand there was the pinkette, whose parents were former shinobi themselves, and had raised her so she would be prepared when the day came that she joined the force herself. She had a love for the medical arts, having already learned a few of the minor healing jutsu. She was also proficient with Genjutsu, since it required good chakra control and that was a requisite for medical jutsu as well. Other than that there wasn't much about her he found interesting, she was into one of the guys in their class, wanted to become a good medic ninja…all very boring, really. Where was the fun in healing people? **Battle** was where the real fun was.

He blinked at that, that wasn't him. Or maybe it was the intake of memories was so recent he was still trying to ascertain where everything belonged. He knew one thing though, both Naruto and Shao Kahn agreed, conquering things was **fun**.

They arrived at the roof of the academy, where their teacher was waiting for them, reading an orange book with a light blush on her face, before she noticed them and calmly put it away. "Ah, you're here. Good, let's start this little meeting, shall we?" Her tone was enthusiastic and she gave them an eye-smile; another thing he just noticed, her shirt extended into a face mask, covering the lower half of her face entirely; "Come on, sit." She continued when no one moved, and that got them started. Naruto ended up sitting between Sakura and Satsuki, as the two moved to their seats before he could and had decided to trap him in the middle. He was fine with that, both girls were good looking after all, and he would be mad to say otherwise.

"Okay! We'll start this off by introducing ourselves. I'll go first since you guys know nothing about me. My name is Hatake Kasumi, I am a Ninjutsu specialist Jonin, I like a lot of things, I have dislikes too, my hobbies are…yeah, and dreams…well I have a few." The newly promoted Genin sweatdropped at her introduction, and the woman pointed at Sakura.

"Your turn, bubblegum." This earned a growl from the pinkette, but she nonetheless started her own introduction. "My name is Haruno Sakura, I am a Medic Nin; at least I aim to become one; I like learning new healing jutsu, training with my family, dango, and a certain boy…" She looked down and blushed. "I dislike perverts, bullies…I think that's it for now. Hobbies, well, I read a lot, cook all the time, and recently training has become a common theme in my house. As for dreams…I want to start a family one day, and become the best Medic Nin in Konoha's history!" She had sounded unsure about the hobbies and her dream for the future, _typical teenager_ Kasumi thought, but then she had become confident again when she said she wanted to be the best Medic in Konoha's history, and that brought another smile to the Jonin sensei's face.

"Okay, that's good. Now you stripper girl." Kasumi said, pointing at Satsuki. Her words had caused Naruto to **actually** pay attention to the girl's clothing, and he was amazed at how close her attire was to Kitana's when she worked as his bodyguard. He noticed she had flowing black hair that reached her waist, and honestly, if he wasn't sure there was no way Sindel could have come to this realm, he would say this girl was her descendant. Her torso was only covered on the chest area, leaving all of her abdomen visible. It was a dark blue sleeveless shirt, the front in such a way that she showed more than a little cleavage. She also wore loin cloth that covered her front and back only, leaving the sides of her legs open. The cloth was long, blue in color and going all the way to her ankles, and held the Uchiha's famed Uchiwa. She wore the standard sandals most ninja wore, and on her hands were fingerless gloves, though the one on her right hand went all the way up to her elbow and had a metal arm guard over it.

Naruto didn't know if she looked like a **stripper** but her attire sure was provocative. In his observation of her looks he almost missed her introduction, but luckily for the Uzumaki she had only finished saying her name when he came back to reality. "My likes are…I don't really have all that many, but I'd say tomatoes, training, my brother and my bloodline. My dislikes are pretty much the same as Sakura's with the addition of traitors. Hobbies…well I train all the time so that's that I guess. My dream for the future is to find out what **really** happened the day my clan was slaughtered and make the responsible one pay for it…and marry someone I love." Okay, that last bit actually made Naruto mad, why did she say that was a **dream** for the future? Everyone should be able to marry for love, and not because someone said it was for the best, for political advancement of someone else's interests, that was just disgusting, and the fact that some people actually were okay with such arrangement made him his blood boil. He took a deep breath to calm himself, promising the Uchiha girl, in his head at least, that he would make sure those things were taken care of when he took over.

"That was another pretty average introduction…come on, whiskers, surprise me!" His sensei said excitably, and he had to wonder if she had had one too many before meeting them…it would at least explain her lateness.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I am a Taijutsu specialist, and I like jiji, Gai-tousan, training, learning new moves, battle, conquest, and learning about the history of old." As he said his intro he asserted that it was actually the excitable Naruto, who loved to learn new things speaking, not the memory of Shao Kahn, still fresh in his mind, he would need to sort that out soon. "I dislike betrayers, bullies, politics and people who try to force their will on someone else for their own benefits. My hobbies…let's see, I read a lot, at least I have been lately, I train a lot, and…Soulnado." He would have been able to see his eyes glow menacingly as the word came out of his mouth; he really enjoyed looking at that thing when he rummaged through Kahn's memories. "My dream…well, not really a dream, since I fully plan on seeing it through…I will conquer this realm, and I will find a strong wife to marry and start a family with." Some things never changed, he grew up with no parents, and promised himself that he would be an awesome dad to his children, unlike his own.

"…okay, that was…not creepy at all…" Kasumi said sweatdropping. The female Jonin then turned her attention from Naruto back to the whole team, continuing the meeting as though he hadn't just said he would one day **conquer** the entirety of the world. She passed it as a teen phase or some such crap. "Okay, now that introduction is out of the way, we can continue with the important stuff…like the fact you are not official little Genin yet." She held back a giggle as two out of three teenagers yelled in rage, and one of them simply raised an eyebrow at her. "What I mean is you still have to pass **my** test. You didn't think being able to make an illusory Bunshin qualified you as a ninja, did you?" Her rhetorical question was met with a mumbled yes from the pinkette and she eye smiled, looking at an irritated Naruto and a slightly sulking Satsuki. "We'll meet tomorrow for your real test. I'll be waiting at Training Ground Seven for you at…let's say ten in the morning…" As she finished speaking Naruto got up to leave, but Kasumi continued, looking at him amused. "I didn't dismiss any of my cute little Genin, Naruto-kun…" she managed to give him a sad pout even though he couldn't see half her face. "There is one rule before you are dismissed…don't eat, you just might throw up if you do." As she said that, for emphasis, Kasumi released some of her killing intent, which was enough to freeze two out of the three kids she was commanding.

As Kasumi left, Naruto sighed. Intimidation tactic, if that is one thing he would understand after seeing Shao Kahn's memories, it would be intimidation. He turned to his teammates and gave them a reassuring smile, trying to ease the fear that Kasumi had etched in them through her KI. "Don't worry about that girls, make sure to have a good breakfast tomorrow, since we would not be operating at one hundred percent otherwise, and that would interfere with the mission. Remember, we are ninja now, we need to see through such deception." While he was confident both girls would eventually figure the trick out, he wouldn't risk his career on either of them realizing it too late. His piece said, Naruto walked away, letting both Satsuki and Sakura have their bonding moment, he had better things to do, like being able to lock away Shao Kahn's memories, that had him wondering exactly who he was.

The rest of the day had gone by relatively calmly. He had gone straight home from the Academy and used a little of his time to ponder on things he learned today, both about others and about himself, he sat on top of his bed with his eyes closed as he recalled the events of the day. After a while he could hear screams coming for somewhere, and it eventually disrupted his concentration and he opened his eyes, and subsequently screaming.

He was no longer home, he could tell that much. He was now inside Shao Kahn's bed chambers inside his own palace, but it wasn't the right color. Everything here was black and lifeless, there was no one inside his room, and he was sure there was usually at least one concubine there to keep Shao Kahn company. He slowly got up from the bed and slowly walked to the closest window, taking a look outside. This was Outworld, it was clear to see. He recognized a few areas around the castle, but he couldn't possibly be in Outworld, he had only just been in Konoha _what's happening here?_ He thought, looking at his own hands, for confirmation that he was not going insane, that he was still Naruto.

He saw his black gauntlets and a sigh of relief escaped his lips. At the very least he was still in his own body. Moving slowly, unsurely, Naruto walked out of his room, and to explore wherever he was.

* * *

He had been walking for a while, visiting every bit of Shao Kahn's castle. It was completely deserted, very unlike the real one, where there was always something to do in one chamber or another. The last place he went to, after having finished his visiting of all other regions of the immense manse that was the castle, were the Flesh Pits. It was there he found the Kyuubi.

He entered the Flesh Pits slowly, scanning the area almost uncertainly, as he remembered the things he created here as Kahn. He wasn't two steps into the chamber, when he heard chuckling coming from a darkened corner of the room. The voice was feminine, so it couldn't be Shao Kahn, and that was the greatest relief he had in a while, but as the figure walked toward him, relief turned to dread.

The first thing that became visible was her orange hair. He could see the animal ears on top of her head, and as his eyes wandered down, he saw her red slit eyes, the whisker-like markings on each cheek, much like he had, and her red lips. His eyes continued wandering, and it was then he noticed, she was wearing absolutely **nothing**. Naruto, the teenage boy in him, in front of such a scene, started becoming hard, which caused the woman to smirk, seeing the bulge he was creating in his pants, but he didn't dare move, so he simply let his eyes wander, for as long as she'd let him do so.

It was only when looking at her breasts that he noticed that her skin was white, a pale white to be exact. Of course that information became unimportant the moment he saw the size of her breasts; not that he had seen many as Naruto anyway; they were as big as Sindel's and that woman had the biggest pair he had ever seen as Shao Kahn! He let his stare linger for a moment, before his gaze went further down, his eyes taking in her lean build, her curves, before he stopped again, this time upon reaching her crotch. It was at this moment she decided to stop him, taking yet another step in his direction and speaking for the first time.

"Sorry to interrupt…but I think we need to have a talk, you and I." She taunted, her voice was enticing, a soft purring sound as she spoke almost spurred the teenager to action, but he stopped himself. This was the Kyuubi he was facing; such thoughts with her were not what he planned… yet.

Kurama smirked again, poor Naruto, he didn't know she could hear his thoughts; she could sense his desire for her. Oh, she wanted it as well, she knew of the sheer power he contained, but she had millennia of experience in her favor, she wouldn't give into her desires so easily, and when it came to her race, the one who caved first, **lost.**

"These memories…these thoughts that have been entering my mind…I need to be sure that is still me, the change was so sudden…" He looked her in the eyes, his hormones forgotten for the moment, as enticing as her body was, he needed answers first.

"Silly boy, of course it's all you. You have obtained his power and memories, and in doing so unlocked a side of you I kept hidden for so long it is now as foreign to you as Outworld is to this realm." Kyuubi traced his jawline with a finger, her voice still a sensual purr in his ears as she leaned closer, coming face to face with him. It was strange, her being able to see eye to eye with him, seeing as he was a very tall sixteen-year old. He was currently six feet five, and although he knew that in Outworld and other realms had warriors bigger than that, in his own world, that meant he was one of the tallest around, even among the adults. "Don't fear yourself. Embrace all of who you are…" As she spoke, a red energy enveloped her hand and she tried stabbing him with her hand, which he was able to catch, thanks to his newfound powers, and Gai's training helped a lot too. When you have to spar against a man that can give the Sannin a run for their money daily, you're bound to catch up eventually.

The moment he touched her Youki covered hand, Kurama felt her energy leave her, like it was being sucked into his body, and she could see his eyes glow with power as it did.

Naruto for his part was intoxicated, he needed more, and he **craved** more. He surged forward, all the rest forgotten as he claimed the Kyuubi's lips, surprising even the demon with his forwardness. His still hand her hand, but his other one came around her body, to her rear and, with a firm grasp of the flesh, pulled her to him, flushing their bodies together. The fear of having **the** Kyuubi in front of him forgotten, the blond gave her delicious ass a smack before squeezing it, causing her to gasp in surprise, followed by a drawn out moan at the action. He used her surprise to his advantage, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Kurama didn't know what to do, one moment she had him wrapped around her finger, the next he is dominating her mouth and doing things to her she had never felt before. Part of her brain, a very small part, was worried about the fact he had been able to absorb her power, but a much larger portion of her knew she would regain that strength in due time; and then some; so it crushed the worry-wart in her and decided to enjoy the moment. He sure could use his past life's memories to good use. She grinded her body to his, one of her legs wrapping itself around his as he continued to suck her power away through her hand, and although it wasn't exactly something she seemed to be able to stop…she didn't **want** it to.

Naruto felt her whole body become enveloped in her energy, and he noticed just what it was she wanted to accomplish with that. He let go of her hand, which instantly found its way to his own ass; he grinned into their kiss at that; and used his now free hand to grasp at her thigh and was about to pull her up, when she broke the kiss and purred into his ear. "You're wearing **far too much.** " He was more than happy to comply, and as he thought about undressing, the clothes on his body simply disappeared. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Naruto simply went back to what he was doing, **conquering** her body. He would make her his, as every single cell in his body yelled at him to do.

He broke off their kiss once more, getting a disappointed groan from the Kyuubi before he began trailing kisses down her jawline, her neck…he took a moment to suck on one of her breasts, making the demon moan out loud as both her hands came to his head, before he continued his journey down her body, passing her abdomen; and filing the small giggle that escaped her lips for later usage; and finally arriving at his destination, her pussy.

He gave her inner thigh a kiss, one hand coming to play with her **lower lips** as he trailed kissed on her leg, making the woman groan at the apparent teasing. "Uhn…honey, if you **ever** plan on making me yours, you stop teasing and eat me." He grinned up at her, one of his fingers finding its way inside her, making her moan again, as he answered. "You'll be mine regardless, and **I'm** the one in control here, Kyuubi. Remember that." His piece said, he went back to her thigh, although he did start making his way toward her pussy lips.

As he thought about using his bed for this, they reappeared on top of it, transported from the Flesh Pits into his bed chambers. As he noticed that, Naruto pushed the Kyuubi back, making her fall onto his bed, before he crawled once more toward her pussy, reinserting a finger in her, this time accompanied of his tongue. This caused her to moan louder, her hands closing into fists in his hair, pushing his face further towards her.

He continued pleasing her, alternating between licking her pussy and giving gentle sucks on her clit. This continued until, with a roar, the Kyuubi came, and Naruto continued to lick for a while longer, before he pulled away, eyes glazed with lust, he rubbed his dick on her pussy a few times, before inserting himself fully inside her, causing the demon lord to gasp and whisper "So biiig…!" He smirked down at her at that, and figuring she would enjoy a little pain with her pleasure, began thrusting roughly, his speed picking up quickly as he, between Shao Kahn and Naruto, had centuries of pent up sexual energy to burn.

He didn't know for how long he had fucked Kurama; she'd told him her name some time during their fuckfest; but he was sure he would be in a lot of trouble, as it had been more than one day, for sure. Currently the self-proclaimed Queen of Hell was content and asleep on their bed, while he sat, looking out the window of his castle. He glanced behind him and smiled, noticing the cum-covered demon. He had ended up taking every single hole she had. After her pussy became too sore to continue that, he took her ass, relishing the sensation of her tight **backdoor** , and when **that** was too sore, he used her breasts and mouth for his pleasure. He remembered the haze going away once she passed out, her power receding into her own body.

As he lay once more beside her, Naruto allowed Kurama to snuggle into his chest, her head resting on top of his form and one leg intertwining with one of his. He closed his eyes and slowly allowed sleep to claim him, deciding his pleasure was worth more than pleasing a team he felt no desire to help.

* * *

It felt like he had just closed his eyes, but he opened them again, feeling completely rested and, for the moment, satisfied. He turned to the side, to look out toward Outworld, but this time he saw Konoha, and he feared his time with the Kyuubi had been but a dream, but he could still feel the power he had drained from the Queen of Makai.

 _ **It was no dream, Naruto-kun…believe me, and it was plenty real to me!**_ He heard in his head, and recognized her voice, which caused him to grin. _**We were inside what you can call your mindscape, the place where the seal is located. Since I am trapped inside your body, you manifesting yourself in here is the only way we can ever interact.**_ He nodded as he heard her, it made sense, as he had been looking inward sooner, when he had first…manifested inside the seal. Naruto looked to the clock beside his bed and noticed it was nine in the morning, so he went to the bathroom to take a shower, before dressing once more in his attire and leaving toward the Training Ground Seven, where he would either become a shinobi, or decide between trying again and leaving the village.

He arrived, noticing that both Satsuki and Sakura were already there, chatting away. He got close to the two, and deciding to be polite, greeted the girls, receiving a glare from each for his trouble. **_Forget them, Naruto-kun. They are not worthy of you, my Emperor. You will find better concubines…_** Naruto had gotten to a nearby tree and sat down, raising an eyebrow at Kurama's declaration _Oh? Concubines? I have yet to find an Empress, dear Kurama._ Was his reply, teasing the Queen of Makai. He could almost **feel** the blush on her face when she replied, embarrassed **_Ah…I-I mean to say…I will be your Empress, Naruto-kun. Trust me, you will find no one stronger to be beside you when you rise to your fated position in this realm._** He had to give it to the demon queen, she was most likely right about that, since the power he had taken from her was enough to make him feel as though he could fight the Elder Gods themselves and come out the victor. _And yes, that is most definitely a compliment; the Elder Gods are powerful beings, Kurama._ He heard her giggle and laughed out loud himself, causing the two present females to look at him oddly.

They continued speaking privately, but sooner than the young conqueror wanted, Kasumi arrived at the training ground, her visible eye scanning the gathered Genin hopefuls for a moment before she eye smiled. "So you can see through a simple deception tactic. Good." She said, sounding actually pleased with the three. "Now to see how you handle the rest. I have with me these two bells; I want you to attack me and try to take them away. The two that succeed may continue on as my cute little Genin, the one that is left out…goes back to academy, simple as that." She strapped the bells to her hip, before looking at the teenagers once more. "Come at me with the intent to kill, or you will not have a chance…begin!"

No sooner had she said those words, a green light flashed before her eyes and she was slammed away, going through several trees; they were in a clearing at the forest, which was where the Training Ground Seven was located; before falling to the ground, coughing some blood. The Jonin looked up to see glowing red eyes staring down at her, and a mocking laugh escaped his lips as he struck a pose. "Shall I continue trying to kill you… **sensei?** " He said, his tone mocking her, causing the older female to growl at the kid, and then she saw his hand glow green for a moment, a spear appearing in his grasp the next instant. "Dodge!" He yelled, mocking her at the same time as he threw the weapon. It traveled faster than most Chunin, and Kasumi's eyes widened in realization, if it hit her at that speed, she'd be toast!

The Jonin rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding being hit by his projectile, which impacted with the tree she was leaning against and caused it to explode. But she didn't notice the spear was just a distraction, as a moment later she was in his grasp, his big hand covering her face as he slammed her into the ground repeatedly before throwing her in Satsuki's and Sakura's direction, the Jonin too dazed to do anything about it as the girls rushed her and took the two bells from her.

"You're pathetic!" He mocked from where he stood, his eyes alight with bloodlust, before he took a deep breath to recollect himself from his battle-state; he would call it that as he almost **literally** became rather sadistic when fighting; and returned to his normal red eyed. He wouldn't explain himself, he was simply too strong for her, and she had to deal with that, quite simple.

"Well, it's quite obvious you have your two students." He said turning away. He knew there was no such thing as a sensei with two students; Gai had taught him about that during their training together. He walked toward the city, counting down in his mind before he heard her, even though she muttered her words, almost wishing he wouldn't listen. "You pass…stupid ass fucker. Meet again tomorrow for mission assignments, dismissed." And with that there was a soft thud as she most likely passed out from having her face smashed into the ground so many times.

* * *

After that, they had spent weeks doing D ranked missions, or as his team agreed they should be called, chores. Walking the Inuzuka dogs, helping the Yamanaka in their flower shop, **patrolling** the Nara forest…all things they did but were sure the clan members themselves were supposed to have done.

It did help in their bonding, however. Satsuki and Sakura saw the treatment Naruto received at the hands of the villagers and resolved to not be like them. Kasumi had was well aware of all that, but she was still sore about his treatment of her during their Genin test, so she turned a blind eye when someone threw a bottle at the blonde's head as they searched for the fire daimyo wife's lost cat, Tora.

Finding it had been relatively easy, once the villagers stopped trying to **accidentally** kill the blond, and catching it proved even easier, since it was petrified of Naruto. The young conqueror picked the small thing in his arms and turned his back to his team, gently petting the cat as he walked to the Hokage Tower once more.

As they got there, Naruto handed the purring cat to the woman, who proceeded to smother the poor thing in her breasts and thank them before leaving, the cat looking back at Naruto as though he had betrayed her trust. Naruto sweatdropped at that and smiled apologetically at the poor animal, before it disappeared from view.

"Another successful mission, I see…I believe you will want another one?" The Hokage, who always was present during mission arrangement, said with a smile on his face. The Chunin beside him, Iruka, rummaged through a few files before handing them to the old man. "Let's see, we have…clean the Inuzuka veterinary? How about clean Training Ground 9…" He would have continued but a shriek of "Tora-chan!" came from somewhere in the village and the old man sighed, looking at the three in front of him. "Or catch Tora, again." Naruto was about to say something but he was surprised when Kasumi of all people took to the front and interrupted.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, I believe my team is ready for something more challenging." Her voice was neutral, Naruto couldn't get a read on what he pretended with that, but if that got him away from the dumbasses in the village, he was fine with it. The Hokage looked at Kasumi surprised for a second before smiling once more "Very well…and I think I have just the job for your team then…" he said, looking down at one of the piles in front of him and looking through one of the many files. "Yes, here it is. A bridge builder from Nami is asking for an escort back to his village." He handed Kasumi the file with the more detailed information of their mission, before giving the woman a serious look. "I'll assign team Gai to go with yours; a more experienced team should help yours understand how to behave like a proper cell." He made it sound like he as chastising the woman and her team, and honestly it affected the two girls in his team, but he simply narrowed his eyes at the old man, something his sensei mirrored, before nodding seriously, showing their acceptance of the mission.

"Send him in, please, Iruka-kun." The Chunin beside him nodded and Hiruzen looked to Naruto for a moment. He was glad his surrogate grandson had changed, become more dominant; he could still remember a time when Naruto was close to suicide due to his loneliness. He had heard from Gai, that Naruto would help people he'd see in need; hell, he stopped more rape attempts than all of his Anbu combined; and instead of a thank you the boy would get a beating, from the person he'd just saved.

Naruto might be bitter with the village, he had every right to hate every single villager of Konoha, but Hiruzen knew that given the choice, the kid would save everyone again and again, it was just who he was deep down, and that, no matter how much everything else changed in him, would always stay true. He watched as the Tazuna-san entered the office, with a bottle of sake in his hand, and a flush to his cheeks, showing he had already started on his way to drunkness.

"Wazzat? These the brats goin ta ezcot me?" He stumbled with the words, and Naruto knew he wouldn't like this guy. That could change, of course, weeks ago he'd say he would never consider either of his teammates his friend, and look at him now, he'd defend their honor in a heartbeat; all it had taken was them defending him from the villagers, even though they didn't need to; and to be quite honest, now that they were in talking terms, he was quite fond of both of them.

He got back to the drunkard in front of them. He hated drunks…bad experience in the past. "Dun' look like mush do they? Dose girls look more like whores than warriors." He muttered, but everyone heard them, and both Satsuki and Sakura lowered their heads, for some reason. Naruto growled and his eyes shined with power, he was going to skewer that mother fucker.

"Ah, you are the client, Tazuna-san. I assure you my team is more than capable, and in case they fail, I am a Jonin, nothing will get to you." Kasumi had a smile on her face, but he could tell it was forced, and her hand on his shoulder stopped him from going through with his plan. He wanted to be away from the old man, lest he carry on with his original plan regardless of the old man's presence. "You are all dismissed, go pack for a one month long trip, and meet at the western gate at one p.m." Naruto didn't even acknowledge the order, as he just walked past the old drunk, he needed somewhere to vent.

* * *

He had gotten to the training ground of his team and instantly began throwing light spears at the practice dummies, his power flaring in his anger. He had destroyed quite a few of them when he heard a very familiar voice call out from behind him. "Naruto-kun?" It was soft, concerned for him, and as he turned he saw Tenten's face, a worried frown marring her otherwise beautiful features; yes he had a crush on her since they met, but at first was too afraid to ask her out, as the villagers could hurt her just to watch him suffer, and after becoming Shao Kahn, he didn't want to make her a **concubine** she deserved so much more; and he smiled at her, stopping his rampage momentarily.

"Tenten-chan!" He said, truly happy to see her. She was one of the few people he cared about, and like all the others, merely being near her calmed his mind, allowing him to think clearly. "We have a mission together, your team and mine, so I thought I'd catch up with you before that." She said, the smile never leaving her face as she pulled from behind her a lunch box with his favorite, beef with onions. She'd told him it was a family recipe that her father had taught her, among other family traditions. They sat near a still standing tree and began talking as they ate.

"Panda-chan, this is delicious!" He said, using the nickname he'd come up with for her after hearing stories of her father's homeland, and he thought she looked somewhat like the pandas she liked so much, given her black hair was usually in twin buns, looking like panda ears atop her head, with short fringe-bangs framing her face. She wore long-sleeved, high-collared white blouse with maroon edges, black fingerless gloves, low-heeled sandals and a black forehead protector. She also wore maroon, puffy hakama-styled pants with the exposed parts covered in bandages. He noticed the smirk she had as she'd no doubt caught him staring at her and turned away, blushing.

"Thanks fox-kun." She, of course, also had a nickname for him. His whisker-like birthmarks and the fact that when he grinned he looked quite like a fox, she had dubbed him thusly, unaware how close to the truth she'd come. **_I like this one, Naruto-kun. I say take her._** Kyuubi interjected from inside his head, and he mentally frowned at the fox woman. _Shut it, or no fucking for a week._ That shut her up; since she would do whatever he wanted as long as he kept fucking her like he did that first time, which he actually did whenever he went to sleep.

"So, I haven't seen you guys in about a year, how are things with everyone?" Naruto asked, turning to face her once more, looking into her gray eyes. "Lee's the same, always yelling about youth, like Gai-sensei and training non-stop to surpass Neji…Neji is also the same, going on and on about fate and how no matter how much a caged bird tries, it'll always be trapped inside its cage." She sighed, shaking her head at her two teammates "I'm still learning more about the many weapon fighting styles there are. I gave up on medical jutsu; it's just not my area of expertise. How about you, fox-kun, I haven't seen you in a year too, you know." Naruto chuckled at that and leaned back, looking to the sky above them.

"A lot changed…I learned I'm the reincarnation of some millennia-old conqueror." To prove his point he used the light spear he'd been using to destroy the clearing moments before, throwing it at one of the few still standing dummies. "These are most likely a bloodline, so you might think I'm lying, but I have these memories…of a life I didn't live, fights I've never been in, of Outworld, of Netherrealm, Elder Gods…" He sighed, looking down at his hand, wanting to avoid looking at Tenten as he was pretty sure she'd either think he was crazy or some kind of demon. "The change I like the least are the eyes, I loved the blue they were before." He said, finally turning back to her, half cursing his inability to lie to her, and the fact that he'd promised to never do so.

"Outworld? Dad used to tell me stories about it, saying that the only reason he left that place alive was some Liu Kang guy. Are you pranking me, Naruto?" The lack of a **kun** after his name, or even her not using his nickname had him a little worried, but the fact that someone in this realm knew about Liu Kang and Outworld was far too interesting an opportunity. "Of course not, Tenten" he decided not to use her nickname either, this was serious for her "I'd never do that, I promised, remember? Besides, I've never even met your dad, how would I know about his stories?" He said, tilting his head to the side as he finished. "I'd never hurt **you** Tenten, no matter what." He said with such conviction that the girl blushed, turning her head away from him to hide it.

"A-anyway, fox-kun…" She was going to ask him out on a date; she didn't really care that was not the **norm** ; but the moment she turned to face him, an Anbu with the cat mask appeared before them, ignoring her completely and addressing Naruto. "Uzumaki, lord Hokage requests your presence immediately." Naruto looked at Cat and sighed, it wasn't that the summons bothered him, but he rarely had time to spend with his best; and so far, only; friend. Getting up from his spot on under the tree and approached the Anbu, turning to Tenten as he did so. "See you at the village gates, Ten-chan." He gave her a smile before disappearing in a swirl of leaves along with Cat.

* * *

Hiruzen was upset, but he wasn't upset with other people, he was upset with himself and the decision he had agreed to. Danzo, using the Ne Anbu division that he had been ordered to disband; Sarutobi couldn't prove they were still active and as such could take no action against the man, especially since he had wormed his way into the Daimyo's good graces; discovered about Naruto's abilities, and believing they were a bloodline, convinced the Fire Daimyo to decree his surrogate grandson into a law that hadn't been used in so long it had become forgotten by most in Konoha, the Clan Restoration.

But one thing had actually almost got him to become angered at the old war hawk. He had not only forced this issue, he had made it so Naruto had to pick at least two of these wives before his next birthday; and considering they were already in September…that and the fact that by that time not only would he need to have two wives, but he would be required to have at least one of them pregnant by that point. Hiruzen often wondered how his old friend got such political push…

The Hokage sighed as he lighted his pipe; it always relaxed him when something like this happened, where he had no control over the situation. He had been working his mind on how to turn the tides in Naruto's favor, because he just knew Danzo would pick women he could easily manipulate for the boy if it came to that. He heard the telltale signs of the Shunshin and raised his head just as Naruto appeared in front of his desk along with Cat, one of his most trusted Anbu operatives.

"Ya rang jiji?" Naruto asked, taking a seat in front of the old man, his red eyes going from the Hokage to the one eyed man standing next to him. "I called you here Naruto-kun, because the Fire Daimyo has issued an order for you…more specifically to the last Uzumaki of Konoha." Naruto sat straighter at that, since the old man never addressed him like that, the last Uzumaki of Konoha. Something big was happening, and he had a feeling he understood just what it was. "There is a law in Fire Country, created by the Shodai long ago when the village was first created, that states that should a bloodline be endangered of being extinct, and its last heir a male one" _Thank Kami for small favors, poor women if it weren't like this_ "it falls to the Hokage to enact the Clan Restoration. The Clan Restoration ensures that the dying clan will be able to live on through the marriage of its last member to multiple women, ascertaining the continuation of the line." Naruto was listening intently, as this Clan Restoration interested him. He knew they had used it to control him in some way, but if they only knew what they were getting into…

"There are, of course, stipulations. One of said stipulation, set upon the last Uzumaki by the Daimyo himself is that you are to marry at least two women **before** your next birthday. The other stipulation is that one of said women **must** be with child before the end of the year, that way should anything happen to you, the future of your clan is secure." Naruto continued looking at the Hokage after he was done, blinking a few times for effect, before he burst into laughter, pounding a fist onto the desk. This went on for a full minute before the blond stopped and looked from the Hokage toward the one eyed man and back.

"Oooh boy, haven't laughed like that in a while…" he said, before he looked seriously to the Hokage. He had to play it safe for now, if he just stormed the Daimyo's palace and slaughtered everything there; he would likely cause civil war, so he needed to be smart about his **taking over** plan. "Okay, so you're serious…I'll do it; since I have no choice" he pointed at his protector "this makes sure of that. Not that I had many options to begin with…" Naruto then had an idea, his first step, so to speak. "But that also means that the Daimyo-sama is recognizing the Uzumaki officially as a Konoha clan then? Before this I believe there was no record of there being an Uzumaki clan from Konoha. That means I get council seat, seeing as I am the only Uzumaki, and again, seeing as I am the only Uzumaki, I may appoint a proxy to seat these meetings should I be unavailable…" The Hokage's eyes widened as he spoke, and that was true, the Uzumaki, up until that point was a clan from Uzushiogakure, not Konoha, but with the Daimyo himself enforcing the Clan Restoration on Naruto, he was also recognizing the Uzumaki as a Konoha clan, which meant, not only what Naruto was describing, but also that he had more control over this than he had realized. "And of course, I choose the man who taught how to defend myself, the same man who taught me about many of the laws of Konoha, Maito Gai. Should we both be unavailable, Cat will sit the meetings." In the corner of his eye, he saw one eye frown at the revelation, but ignored it, in favor of continuing his little tirade, he felt on a roll at the moment. "As a proper Konoha clan, I expect the Uzumaki to be given land in order to create our compound, and I expect to be given my predecessor's inheritance, as stands to clan traditions of Konoha, clan heirloom stays in the clan." Naruto finished, and at that moment, he felt he had done something right, as he could see the pride in the old man's eyes even though he covered it well.

"Very well Naruto-kun, that is your right as the Head of the Uzumaki clan and your wishes will be granted." Naruto nodded at his jiji, before he started getting up, stopping for a moment. "May I be dismissed, jiji? I have a mission outside Konoha's walls, and it would be a blow to Konoha's image if one of its shinobi is late." He received a nod from the old man and turned to Cat, silently asking the Anbu woman to take him, and she simply reached over, touching his shoulder before they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"I would say that one turned on you rather quickly, wouldn't you, Danzo?" Hiruzen turned to his one-time friend, a smirk on his face, before turning once more to his desk, starting on the paperwork to guarantee Naruto was granted his wishes.

* * *

They reappeared in front of the western gates of Konoha, and Cat pulled Naruto to a nearby alley, before she took off her mask, revealing the purple haired Uzuki Yugao. "What was that about? Making me a proxy for the Uzumaki clan?" Her voice was low and came out in a half-growl, which had the blond chuckling nervously. "You see, Cat-neechan, I remember when I was five years old, and out of all the Anbu, only two would never turn a blind eye when the villagers felt like dealing with the **demon boy**. One of these Anbu even talked to me on more than one occasion, telling me about her own life, just like I remember having a childish crush on her." He grinned, looking at the surprised face the woman made. "She wasn't all that much older too, she was what jiji calls a **genius**. I always wanted to do something for that person, and you always seem so sad when acting as Anbu, so what I am giving you right now is mostly a choice since my main pick for a proxy is Gai-tousan. So think on it, you can retire from the Anbu and work for my clan. I won't be able to tell you exactly how well-paid the job's gonna be for now, but I can tell you this…if that ring on your finger is what I think it is you can start thinking about starting a family." The woman was still stunned speechless it seemed, so Naruto turned away and walked back to the village gates.

He figured he still had some time to kill before the rest of his team showed up for the mission, so he sat just outside of the gates, his back against the wall and closed his eyes, concentrating on his bed chambers inside the his mindscape. After a moment he opened his eyes again and this time, he was on his bed, inside his palace in Outworld; at least his mind's recreation of the place; and Kurama was sitting on a nearby desk, reading up on Outworld history, something she had asked him to provide for her.

"What do you think, Kurama?" He asked, getting up from the bed and sitting across the demon on the table, his eyes searching for hers. Although he was sure she had her own reasons to want to be his **Empress** he had learned that her insight on such matters; politics and the sort; was something he could follow. He had considered making Tenten his empress, promises be damned; he never broke a promise, but he was ready to do so for his Panda-chan; but she obviously had experience being a leader, and dealing with the bullshit that was politics and traitors.

"I think you're overthinking this. It's quite obvious the person behind this Clan Restoration bullshit didn't expect your response, so you're obviously at an advantage. You just have to maintain a cool head and you'll stay ahead of the game." Kurama had become, since the start of their new relationship, become a sort of advisor to him. She was the one that had told him that although he possessed the strength to do so, storming the Daimyo's palace was a bad idea without political backing; the backlash would be too much, even for him. He would need to build himself a base elsewhere for this to work as he wanted it to, but he had no idea **where**.

He nodded at her words, seeing reason in what she said. "Besides, it's not like you weren't already planning on taking multiple women for your own. This just makes it…legal, so to speak." She smirked at him, her red eyed glinting mischievously. "At least now you can explain things to that **Panda-chan** of yours…" she would have continued, but the demeaning way she had spoken Tenten's nickname angered the blond, and the next instant she was held against the wall of his room, his powerful red eyes glaring into her own. " **You** don't get to call her that, ever. Are we clear, Kyuubi?" Instead of answering, the demon queen tried to pry his hand away with her own strength, but all that did was make him growl at her and **squeeze.** " _ **Are we clear, woman!?**_ " Kurama would never admit that, but his dominance turned her on, very much. If it weren't for the fact that she just might have screwed up, she would have **begged** him to take her then and there, but as it were she resigned to a defeated sigh "Yes, my Emperor." She said, lowering her gaze submissively. And just like that, he opened his hand, letting her go, and allowing her to slide down the wall, clutching at her throat as it still hurt, and it was also somewhat hard to breathe…he may only be there in **spirit** so to speak, but she was there, **period.** If he killed her, there was no waking back on her body for Kurama. He disappeared from her view, obviously no longer in the mood to deal with her attitude, and she allowed the terrified tears to fall down her face as she hugged her legs close.

* * *

As Naruto opened his eyes back on the real world, he turned his attention to the person sitting next to him, to see Tenten checking over the scrolls she had gotten to take on the trip. "Hey Panda-chan." He whispered, and her head whipped his way, her eyes darting around to confirm they were alone; it wasn't that she didn't like the nickname, but it was one thing when Naruto said it, and it would just be wrong if anyone else tried; before she turned her attention back to the now smirking blond and glared at him. The glare lacked any real heat, as it was obvious he knew there was no one around, but it was still enough to wipe the smirk from his face. "Hey, fox-kun" she whispered back, smiling at him before continuing, louder this time. "You're way too early, my team just got here, and Gai-sensei insists on being a half-hour early to everything."

Naruto chuckled, it did sound like his surrogate father to do things like that. Naruto always believed that Gai had a good reason for that, but had never gotten around to asking why he made a point in doing it. "You know you don't meditate like that unless something is bothering you...so, what is it?" He heard Tenten's voice and sighed, of course she would pick up on that. For a moment he considered not answering that, but the way she glared at him when she, apparently, picked up on his thoughts had him wavering. "It's…" he sighed "It's to do with my clan. Someone went to the fire Daimyo and convinced him to recognize my clan. And in turn that person also persuaded the Fire Daimyo into forcing me into a Clan Restoration law, which essentially means I have to have multiple wives; two of which need to be official before my next birthday; and have an heir **on the way** before the end of the year." Naruto shook his head and looked down, a sad frown on his face. "I didn't ask for this, and to be completely honest with you, whoever's behind this knows they have me against the wall here. There isn't one girl in Konoha who would accept this; at least with me, let alone two." He sighed again, before looking at Tenten again, this time a small smile playing at his lips. "Huh, who knew…I really needed to get that off my chest. Thanks, Panda-chan, you're the best." He got up from his position, noticing that her team was approaching them, along with his own and the drunkard. He offered the bun-haired girl his hand, which she took, and with a pull he helped her up.

"Let's forget about it for now, we need to focus on the mission." He whispered to her as he walked by her, toward his teammates, whom he greeted with a smirk. Satsuki and Sakura looked ready to murder someone, and even Kasumi seemed to be losing her patience with the old drunk. "So, you seem to be enjoying yourselves." His voice was mocking, and he made no effort to hide the fact he was enjoying the look on their faces. Kasumi looked at the blond; her eyes narrowed "You do know I'm still your superior officer, right? I can have you on guard duty **the whole way there.** " That was enough to shut the blond, who then turned away from his sensei with a childish pout on his face. "So mean Kasumi-sensei…I thought we were your cute little Genin?"

* * *

The walk up until that point had been quite uneventful. Tenten, usually the most talkative of her team, was silent, a pensive look on her face. Neji was, as was his usual, brooding to the side where he would be left alone. Lee was trying to start a conversation with Sakura, who for her part, been rather polite in her decline of his advances, much to Naruto's amazement. Satsuki was watching their surrounding intently, sure that something would happen sooner or later. Sakura was giving Lee advices on what he should do if he was actually serious about his requests, and Kasumi and Gai were talking among themselves to the front of the group.

Naruto noticed they had passed a puddle on the road, and it was odd, since it was a sunny day and it hadn't rained in a week in Fire Country. His sensei and Gai continued walking as though everything was normal, so he did that as well, although he did notice how both of them suddenly fall behind, to the back of their contingent. The reason became clear when the puddle disappeared, and in its place, two ninja appeared, already running at Gai and Kasumi.

Kasumi was still acting as though she hadn't sensed the enemy ninja, but Gai had already disappeared, as he took any threat to the safety of his children very seriously. With the exception of himself and Kasumi, Naruto was pretty sure no one saw what had just happened in that forest clearing. At the first sound of their appearance, Gai had dashed back toward them, a roundhouse kick flying to the side of the man's head, which had been so strong there was a crunch as bone was cracked, and the blond was sure that one would **not** be getting up again. The thing was the two ninja were joined by a chain they no doubt planned on using to shred them to bits, and as one of them went flying, the other one, not ready to react to such a fast attack, sailed backward toward the nearest tree as well.

As soon as that was done, Gai sent Kasumi a glance he was sure was supposed to mean something and walked to the two enemies, one of them still recovering from his attack, the other one out cold. He noticed Kasumi glancing at the client before joining her fellow Jonin, probably to interrogate the captured foe, and while that was going on, and he was going to ask Tazuna a few questions of his own. "So…how'd you get an obviously B ranked mission assigned as a C-Rank, old man? It's not easy to pull one over the Hokage like that…believe me I try every day." His voice wasn't loud, he wasn't mocking the old man, and he sounded genuinely curious about how he had accomplished such a thing.

"I had to. My country is besieged by a tyrant named Gato, owner of the Gato Shipping Company. Nami's income is mostly through shipping, and since Gato arrived, taking over our shipping companies; either through bribery or threats; we have nothing.,," The old drunk continued on and on about how this tyrant Gato crushed their spirit by dealing with whoever rose against him, a special case being a man named Kaiza, who had given the people their hope back, only to have it destroyed yet again when the man was publicly executed in a show of power by Gato.

Naruto found the whole sob-story rather boring, really. But there was one thing about the whole affair that got his attention. This Gato, he **ran** Nami no Kuni, he owned a **fucking** country so if he played his cards right he could potentially have found his base of operations. Feigning interest, Naruto pressed on, asking more about the country, how they intended to stop Gato from continuing his reign of terror and what other commerce did they intend to pick up after the shipping companies were done with. "I mean, you just said you're building a bridge to stop the shipments from leaving Nami, which basically kills your only source of income after Gato's gone, so what are you guys thinking of doing afterwards?"

Kasumi and Gai discovered from the downed enemy that they had been hired by someone named Gato to ensure that Tazuna never made it back to Nami. They had also said, after some the promise of treatment for his brother that they worked for Momochi Zabuza, the famed Demon of the Bloody Mist. Kasumi said that the mission would continue, as the Hokage had seen this coming and sent team 9 as their backup, but now they would continue under a more strict formation, with the ranged fighters close to the client, so they provide support to the close range fighters, and said close range fighters were scattered around the first group. With this new formation they continued their voyage, only stopping when Sakura, having sensed a chakra signature close by, threw a kunai at a bush, only for a white rabbit to leap out of it, causing the girl to frown.

"I could have sworn I sensed someone…" she said dejectedly, not really looking at anyone out of embarrassment. Naruto may suck at sensing chakra, not being able to notice people approaching until they either make a sound or they enter his **soul magic** range; that was what he called Shao Kahn's powers, he knew that wasn't the real name but now they were **his** powers and he liked that name; but he knew a thing or two about wildlife, and because of that he knew that that rabbit was a snow rabbit. It wasn't that fact that got his attention; however, it was the tiny little problem of the rabbit's fur being **white.** Snow rabbits' fur was only white during the winter, which meant that cute little thing; being hugged by Sakura was someone's **pet** , probably having been raised indoors, and that poor little thing had probably just been used for a Kawarimi, something Naruto had a problem with, he found out.

Noticing that neither Kasumi nor Gai were going to voice this, Naruto decided to butt in himself. "Nice job Sakura, everyone keep your guards up. That cute little rabbit is a snow rabbit, but the important this is its fur is white. The fur of a snow rabbit only becomes white during the winter…anyone knows what that means, kids?" Of course, being Naruto he couldn't help but mock everyone else; he was never one hundred percent sure why, but he'd begun doing it ever since he noticed no one would acknowledge his intelligence or his skills.

The others looked at him for a while, Tenten with an exasperated look on her face, when Kasumi seemed to pick up on something, as she appeared near her Genin and pulled them down, doing so herself, while Gai had yelled for his team to duck. From his position on the ground, Naruto watched as a giant blade passed by, embedding itself onto a tree not far from them, and moments later someone was on top of it, crouching on one knee and one hand on the blade's handle.

The blond felt like rating the performance, and deciding to mess with the newcomer, he pulled a plaque from somewhere and scribbled a **6.5** on it, before getting up from his position and raising the sign, while making a gesture with one hand, indicating he found the whole performance **so-so.**

His team, knowing to expect this type of crap from the blond by now, simply sweatdropped and shook their heads, while Team Gai facepalmed; Gai himself just chuckled at the boy's antics, and Tenten mumbled about troublesome blondes that didn't know when to be serious; and the enemy raised an eyebrow…"HOLY SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYEBROWS, MAN!?" Naruto, noticing the lack of hair above the man's eyes, freaked out, pointing at the man and shouting at the top of his lungs, while in a corner of his mind he was happy to know he still had enough of his old self in him to have random moments like this.

Kasumi, deciding to take pity on the Swordsman, got up from her position, as though Naruto had never done any of the crazy shit he'd just done and looked at him. "Momochi Zabuza, the feared Demon of the Bloody Mist, and one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. This mission is about to get much harder." Kasumi stated, reaching for her lowered protector, when she heard the man chuckle; he had decided to go back to his original plan of kill the blond bastard after dealing with the real threat; "So, I stand before Sharingan no Kasumi, the woman of a thousand jutsu…you're going to use it from the start, huh? I should feel honored!" Kasumi and Zabuza were watching each other as Gai, to the side of Kasumi cried anime tears while yelling about not recognizing him, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey.

He may not have shown it, but Zabuza, had already noticed the other Jonin before he made his presence known, and had prepared accordingly. He knew he wasn't the only shinobi Gato had hired, and although he wouldn't admit it, there was just no way he would survive a battle against two of the strongest Konoha Jonin. So he had approached the other shinobi and called for a truce between them, until the Konoha ninja were dealt with, and afterward they could go back to their own thing. So as he stared down Kasumi, she made her move, appearing behind one of the Genin and slicing the kid's throat. The sound of gurgling took the attention away from him, as everyone looked to see Tenten, her hands on her throat, trying to stop the bleeding.

* * *

AN: Hey guys. I got the idea for this and got to writing and...well, this is the result. The hiatus on my stories is because I've been in the hospital for the past month and a half due to surgery. Recovery is going to be very slow according to the doctor, so since I'll be spending a lot of time indoors I'll be writing more.

On a side note, after some consideration I've decided some of my stories are going to get a rewrite, mostly because it's been a month and a half, and now that I'm back I can't seem to get anything done for them. Expect those to start appearing soon enough, since I've already started on them, mainly Yokai Devil and Bloody Clown. The Gamer and the Multiverse is going to take a little longer since I'm looking for a game with a system simple enough for the story not to be too complicated stat-wise.

I already have enough for a second, much shorter chapter, so here's the question. I wanted to start making bigger chapters, even if that meant taking a little longer to update them, but at the same time I don't want to make you wait too much so...do you guys prefer big chapters with slow updates, or do you want smaller chapters with quicker updates?

I'll be writing the new chapter in the meantime, so I'll wait untill I have enough for a second, big chapter. So...about a week, and after that chapters are going to be always as big as this one.

See ya o/


	2. The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Mortal Kombat or any other game or anime referenced in this fic.

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 _" **Lesser Gods** **Talking**_ "

 _ **Elder Gods Talking**_

 **"Shouting/Magic/Jutsu/Demons Talking"  
**

Chapter 2: The Return

* * *

Time seemed to slow as he watched her eyes lose their light, her hand still clutching at her own throat as she looked at him terrified. He was helpless, watching as she fell to the ground, motionless, her attacker letting out a cruel chuckle, moving away from the corpse, toward another of their combined team. Naruto's eyes were glued to her form as he walked toward her, ignoring the existence of everything else. _T-Tenten…_ it was weird, noticing how even in his own mind, his voice was cracking. He was close to her now, one hand reaching out, to touch her, when the same woman struck again, this time aiming to end **his** life.

As she came close, his mind caught up to reality, someone had killed Tenten… **his Panda-chan.** Naruto's eyes burned with hatred as he looked to the woman who'd dared touch her perfect body. "Oh? Such hatred in your eyes, kid…wanna die with your little girlfriend?" She mocked him, hey lips spread in a vicious grin that only served to fuel his anger.

"Death…" Naruto began his tone dead as his eyes travelled to Tenten. "Death…" he said again, his eyes watering, and for once, even the Kyuubi knew better than to taunt him for it, but the woman in front of him didn't sense the impending danger that was his anger, and decided to poke some fun at him. "Y'know, it's too bad really…I'm sure Gato could find some use to such a **nice body**." She said, taking two steps to the side and crouching next to Tenten's body, touching her breasts. "Hmm…nice and firm." The woman moaned, chuckling as she continued groping Tenten's body, her eyes meeting with Naruto's.

"Death is too easy…you are going to **wish** you were dead when I'm through, you bitch…" Naruto's voice was low and without his notice, his power was enveloping his body, forming a green aura. He burst into movement, dashing toward the woman and using his shoulder to tackle her once he was in range. Much like his fight with Mizuki, he grabbed her ankle as she was flying away; before he swung her around, smashing her on a nearby tree, savoring the moment she coughed a good amount of blood. He didn't let go though, an idea came to mind, so instead Naruto pulled her to him and, changing his grip so he was holding her by the neck, he allowed his hand to be engulfed by his **soul magic** and thrust it into her body, reaching for her very soul, before he **pulled.** Something he had learned from his fight with Mizuki, pulling someone's soul out of their body **hurt.** And so he did, pulling her soul ever so slowly from her body, watching with a sick grin on his face as she twisted and screamed in agony.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, but he decided to ignore it. This realm **deserved** Shao Kahn, the tyrant, so he would become their Shao Kahn, and he would destroy everything in his path to the top. He let go of the corpse of the white haired woman that had attacked them, and turned around, being met with a mournful Gai, looking him in the eyes. "Naruto…calm down." Although his voice trembled as he felt he was about to cry, Gai's tone was firm and authoritative, but the boy simply snarled at him and actually punched the Jonin away, tears streaming down his face. " **Calm down!? She killed the only person in Konoha I would gladly die for, and you want me to calm the fuck down!?** " He summoned a soul spear; a name he had come up with at the same time he'd decided to call his power soul magic; and he would have thrown it at his father figure, but laughter stopped him in his tracks. " **This** is the standard for Konoha these days? One comrade dies and the kid goes berserk? That's pathetic. You're not ninja material, brat."

That made the blond stop, and although he wanted to kill the man for dismissing her death like that, Naruto understood one thing. He was to blame as well, because had he taken Zabuza seriously from the beginning, he would have noticed the new presence long before she had a chance to attack Tenten, and she would still be alive and he would still have an anchor to keep him from turning into the worst mistake of Konoha. Although he was blaming himself for Tenten's death, the part he reacted to really was the not being ninja material bit. "You're right…I really am not a ninja. I'm so much more, I don't even know why I play pretend with **you people**." Naruto turned to the gathered Konoha shinobi, before he crossed his arms over his chest. "I am the plague that will spread across all of the Elemental Nations…I am the rebirth of the Konqueror, the tyrant of Outworld…I am Uzumaki Naruto, and you **will** learn your place, worm!"

Kasumi watched as Naruto disappeared from his spot next to Gai's Genin and reappeared in front of Zabuza, and although her Sharingan was able to keep up with the movement, she knew for **sure** that she didn't have the physical prowess to intercept that speed, and it intimidated her, that a Genin could move that fast. Zabuza crashed into a nearby tree, and Naruto disappeared again, this time a kick to the man's torso was the indication the rest of her team had as to where their demon of a teammate was.

Naruto was going to continue the beatdown of the supposed Demon of the Bloody Mist, when the world around him seemed to warp into nothingness, the very ground he had been standing on disappearing, which caused the blond to start a free fall, right onto an altar, and as he got up, he noticed the statue was dedicated to the Elder Gods, causing the blond to groan in irritation. "Why do you interrupt, worms? I was born in the realm, so I **can** konquer it if I so wish it." His voice was a growl, such was the anger he still felt, at himself and all others for allowing Tenten to die.

 ** _We did not summon you here to argue that point, Uzumaki Naruto._** Was the collective response of the Elder Gods, and Naruto crossed his arms, listening. **_Earthrealm is in grave danger, and as it stands, the champions currently alive to fight for it are not going to be enough._** Naruto laughed, throwing his head back. It took a moment, but the Konqueror's reincarnation composed himself, allowing a smirk to stay at his lips as he answered. "And why, pray tell, should I care for Earthrealm **now** , worms?" As he finished speaking, Naruto felt a shock run through his body, the Elder Gods' voice now angry at his defiance. **_We were the ones to gift you the soul of Shao Kahn, mortal. We can just as easily take it away; never forget your place in this._** Naruto's interest spiked when they said they had gifted him Shao Kahn's **soul**. **_But we digress…we brought you here to strike a bargain. You help Earthrealm against Shinnok and his forces, and we will, in turn, allow you one gift, anything you desire._** Naruto looked at the ethereal form of the gods that had appeared around him when he defied them one time too many in their opinion.

"Anything my heart desires?" He asked in a low tone, looking to the ground, the image of Tenten coming to his mind before he looked once more toward the image of the gods. "Very well, I'll do it." As soon as he agreed; not that he thought he had much choice in the matter, but still; the visage of the gods changed, and the tone they used when they spoke again was amicable, as though they had been allies for millennia. **_Good. Now, there are a few things you will need to know before we send you to Earthrealm…_** and so began the explanation of how Shinnok, using Quan Chi, had manipulated him into invading Earthrealm and merge it to Outworld. In the end, Quan Chi had come out the true victor as he had been allowed by Raiden to take any and all fallen Earthrealm warriors as his slaves.

That had been twenty-two years in the past. The only ones truly alive after that were Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, as the ones they had **rescued** from Quan Chi's service would never truly recover from the things they did during their time as the Netherrealm sorcerer's pets, and as such a new generation of champions to defend their realm against any invaders. They did tell him that he wouldn't be sent to Earthrealm, but to Outworld, where they expected him to retake his throne from Kotal Kahn, as the Osh-Tekk would betray Earthrealm and that would be the main cause for Shinnok's return; he knew they were keeping information from him, but that didn't matter to Naruto, he had his objective.

 _ **Before we send you to Outworld, we have one last gift for you, young Konqueror.**_ As they spoke, his old armor appeared in front of his eyes. Naruto ignored most of it, stating he would not wear his old armor, but his helmet caught his eye, and the skull-like mask that covered his face and smiled at the feeling it brought to him. He noticed the gods had also brought before him his old hammer, and although he didn't much like weapons, he knew Tenten would love to see this someday. "I won't wear the armor, but I always did like this mask…and I'll keep the Wrath Hammer as well." He tore it from the helmet, and using his chakra, attached it to his face, and after that he stepped through the portal opened for him, onwards to Outworld it was.

* * *

They had planned all of it perfectly. The **accident** blocking the road of the Emperor's carriage would give their agent more time to carry out his part of the mission, while the main force waited the signal to attack. She would kill the usurper, Kotal Kahn and reclaim the throne of Outworld, as her father would have wanted. She observed the usurper's parading on her father's lands for a moment, before Tanya, an ally against the Osh-Tekk came to her side.

"The Tarkatans are in position. We await your order." Mileena turned to her as she spoke, and with a nod of her head, the deposed empress stated "It is given, dearest Tanya." As the dark skinned assassin moved away, her second ally, Rain, demigod of Edenia turned to her, but before he could speak, something happened. A portal appeared behind them, and from it walked a figure clad in black clothing. Black pants, a black fishnet shirt under a sleeveless overcoat, black combat boots and black gauntlets on his hands. Mileena prepared for an attack, when she noticed the mask the man wore. It was akin to her father's mask, except for the lack of a helmet.

"Ah…Outworld, I can't believe how much I actually missed it." He said, approaching them carelessly, as though mocking them, stating they were no threat. He stopped, as though only just noticing their presence and she could see his lips twist in a smile as his eyes met her own. "Mileena…I really like this new look." He chuckled at their obvious confusion, before green flames engulfed his right hand for a moment, and in his grasp appeared the Wrath Hammer, her father's favored weapon. "Who are you?! Why do you have my father's hammer?" Those were questions, obviously, but with the way she expressed herself, it might as well have been demands. "Why, I'm Shao Kahn's heir, of course…I have am the inheritor of his soul, after all. Uzumaki Naruto, Scourge of Elementia, at your service." Mileena watched the stranger warily, if he really had her father's soul inside him, and was able to wield the Wrath Hammed on one hand, then he was powerful, maybe too powerful for her.

"I've been told Kotal Kahn has usurped the throne from my lineage…that won't do. That won't do at all." He gave her no time to speak, as soon as those words left his lips, he walked over the edge of the building they were on and landed on the street below, causing her attention to go back to what was happening at the moment. Her hired assassin, Kano, was on the ground, defeated and Kotal Kahn had a knife ready to slit the man's throat, when everyone heard laughter coming from the place where the newcomer landed.

Naruto had walked through the portal, to be met by Mileena and some Tarkatan soldiers. He was glad to see they had remained loyal to his line; even if she weren't his blood; instead of siding with a usurper of his power. He had played his part, introduced himself as Shao Kahn's heir, and then spotted fighting on the streets, fighting in which he had all intentions to participate. He walked toward the edge of the rooftop he had been standing in, and without ceremony dropped down, landing gracefully on his feet before he hoisted the hammer on his shoulder and laughed, something that caused the closest fighters to look his way, surprised.

"Ko'atal…I spared your life, mostly out of respect for your father's will to lower himself before me for the safety of his remaining warriors…now I must wonder, did I make the wrong choice? I return and you not only take the throne from my line, but you would see it destroyed as well." He walked toward the stunned Osh-Tekk, noticing he was much smaller than the man now; he remembered towering above even Kotal Kahn when he was Shao Kahn; and stopped some three feet from the scene of Kotal Kahn standing above Kano's defeated frame.

"Come, Osh-Tekk, so I may kill you while your followers watch." He smirked at the false emperor, while sending the Wrath Hammer away once more. Kotal Kahn advanced on him, the tattoos on his body glowing with the rays of the sun, and arrogantly tried to smack the smaller male away, only for said male to disappear from sight in a burst of speed. Naruto laughed again, taunting the Osh-Tekk, before a soul spear appeared in his grip, which he threw at the emperor of Outworld, and charged his opponent once more.

Kotal dodged the projectile, but was met with a fist to his gut as his enemy reappeared. The strength of the blow was enough for the big warrior to stumble backward, some blood escaping his lips while the blond masked man laughed at him again, enjoying his humiliation. He got up from his spot and pulled his blade once more; he had sheathed it when this new arrival made himself known; and chanted, slicing his hand for a sacrifice. The tattoos on his body glowed and he could feel his empowerment as a reward for his blood sacrifice.

Naruto, in turn, simply laughed at Ko'atal; that **was** his real name after all; and mocked the man, dodging his every attack. "What is the point in strengthening your attacks, when you can't even hit me?" Naruto finished his statement jumping back and laughing at the enraged Osh-Tekk, who charged him again, this time foregoing restraint. The young Konqueror summoned his once faithful hammer into his grasp and, as Ko'atal raised his arm to strike, swung against the fake emperor, hitting him on the chest, the crack of bones heard by all who surrounded the fighting pair. Their Kahn flew back, smashing on his own carriage and lay on the ground, nearly motionless.

"Your kind wasn't able to beat me before, Ko'atal. What makes you think you ever had a chance **now**?" He walked toward his fallen adversary, his tone no longer mocking, but outright furious. "You betrayed your Emperor, Osh-Tekk, and he doesn't do second chances…this goes to all who allied with you. I will see them dead by the day's end!" As he said that, Naruto pulled the man to his feet and dug his hand into his gut, yanking his soul from his body. "If you will excuse me…I just awoke these powers, and because of that I need to strengthen them…so I will just take your soul, if you don't mind." He grinned at the Osh-Tekk warrior, who refused to scream in pain even as the eerie green form of his soul formed before his blackening vision.

"Disappointing…I always imagined a fight with you to be harder, Ko'atal." Naruto watched as his enemy's body slumped to the ground, lifeless, and sighed, turning around and watching as his guards, and generals fought ever harder to get away from the Tarkatan warriors keeping them at bay. He noticed Ermac, one of his creations, had sided with Kotal Kahn against Mileena. Oddly enough, Naruto was glad for that, as from what he'd seen in Shao Kahn's memories, he didn't like that one.

"Ermac…I must confess it is somewhat disappointing to see you betray your master like this." Naruto said, summoning the Wrath Hammer once more into his grasp, watching the construct with interest. "We serve whomever we wish. Our will is our own." Came his reply, and Naruto grinned in satisfaction, that was just what he wanted to hear. They were about to start their fight, when the rebels decided to join in on the fun. Rain attacked Ermac with Tanya, and he saw Mileena taking the advantage over D'Vorah from the corner of his eye. Naruto waited until Tanya and Rain defeated the construct, before he grinned down at his old subordinate and began chanting as he stretched one arm toward the downed warrior.

"You were never really his greatest creation…that title falls to Mileena. You were just the mindless pawn he could send wherever." Naruto had finished chanting, and the multitude of souls trapped in Ermac began leaving the body, entering him. He knew that after he had finished absorbing Ermac his magic would be much stronger, as the construct possessed thousands of souls.

The power rush felt amazing, and Naruto could almost literally feel himself grow stronger as the souls finished leaving Ermac's body. As usual when he **fed,** his eyes glowed ominously red, this time however the glow stayed as he was more powerful than ever. He looked toward Mileena and D'Vorah's fight and saw that the insectoid was turning the tides on Shao Kahn's **daughter** and decided to help the woman against the traitor.

"You know…watching Shao Kahn's memories, I never really trusted you. Anyone that changes sides **that** fast has to be hiding something." He spoke, approaching the two females and stopping beside Mileena, who was recovering from a blow she had received. "I still don't know **what** exactly your endgame plan was, but I do know this." As he spoke, Naruto took out the Wrath Hammer once again and swung, hitting a charging D'Vorah square on the face. "After today, it won't matter." He watched as, midair, her wings sprouted from her back and she flew away. He wondered for a moment if he should give chase, but decided against it, reasoning that she was now alone, and thusly could do little to harm him or the soon to be recrowned empress, or kahnum of Outworld, Mileena.

"That was fun…who's for chinese?" He asked suddenly, causing Mileena to tip her head curiously, her maskless face revealed; the mask probably fell during her fight with the humanoid insect; and he grinned at her. "Hello gorgeous!" He exclaimed, grin widening. The female simply continued looking at him, rather unimpressed by his humor, which caused him to become serious. "Well, the usurper is dead; you can resume your rule as empress" Naruto said, the Wrath Hammer vanishing from his grasp in green flames. "What, just like that? I'm supposed to believe that?" The purple clad female replied, and Naruto grinned at her again.

"I would be disappointed if you had. You can be the Empress, but I would be Emperor" He said, looking into her eyes, serious. She scoffed outright at the idea, and took out her Sai, ready to fight him. "I just killed the man you failed to time and time again, and yet you would fight me? I believe you smarter than that, Mileena." He watched as she hesitated, before she relented and put the weapons away. Apparently, fighting this civil war with Ko'atal had matured her quite a bit.

"I have no intention of ruling over you. We would be equals in this, no decision to be made without the other's knowledge and consent…of course, we **would** have to marry" He watched as her luscious; to him anyway; lips twisted in a frown at his words but continued "they would not accept two rulers otherwise, and I think one civil war is enough for the foreseeable future, wouldn't you agree?" She seemed to think for a moment, before once more relenting, and nodding her agreement.

"Don't look so down…I'm actually pretty good in bed" he grinned, finally getting a reaction other than outright rejection from the female, as she favored him with a small smile at the half-joke; not that she knew that. "Besides, this way we can work to keep the citizens of Outworld happy, enough so that dethroning their rulers, is far off their minds." He remembered, as Shao Kahn, that his rule was one of fear, and if she was anything like the man, she was most likely ruling in the same manner. He could change that, he remembered a thing or two from his time with Jiji to understand what made for a good ruler.

She frowned again, apparently not understanding the point of ruling for the people. "Why should we care if they hate us? They are **powerless** to try anything, so let them whisper and concoct their rebellions." Naruto sighed, passing a hand through his hair. "Oh, sure. But how long do you think it will be before another Ko'atal comes, before another realm takes advantage of public unrest to usurp us?" His tone was now authoritative, and in his head, he could hear Kurama purring her appreciation, but he ignored that, still irritated with the age old demon over her little jab at Tenten.

"Besides, if we have them on **our** side, even if there is a new Ko'atal out there, he will serve **us** and not rise against." He was walking closer to her as he spoke, a somewhat daring thought on his mind. He always wanted to try kissing the half tarkatan, mostly due to the experience, and being this close to her didn't facilitate things. "We will encounter loyalists though, so the fighting is obviously far from over, we should be on our guard for the time being." He was quite close now, and noted that she didn't retreat; most likely believing that doing so would be a weakness. He leaned over and placed a quick, chaste kiss on her lips, before he sensed someone approaching, ill intent in their mind. As he pulled away, he turned to the presence, unaware of the shocked expression on Mileena's face.

"Shall I kill you too?" He said simply to the newcomer, a human male by the looks of it, the weapon on his hip and the look he sported had Naruto linking him to Earthrealm, through the images he had from being able to recall Shao Kahn's memories of the place. "Or did you come to offer your services?" He had the look of a mercenary, and those types were loyal to money, you have enough, you buy them for a while. The more honorable ones would serve faithfully during their contract's course, and by the looks of the man, he was just that type.

"…my employer is dead, so it's time to find a new one, yes?" The man said, watching Naruto warily. The blond grinned at him, for some reason he'd liked the man, maybe it was the different attire, he had always liked things that differ from the norm, so maybe that was it, or maybe the Elder Worms had implanted some directives into his brain or some fucked up shit they probably could get away with.

"Yep. And a new employer you have…we did inherit his fortune, after all" Naruto grinned at the man, and as they discussed the payment and other such businesses, Mileena made her presence known, having gotten over her initial shock from the blonde's forwardness. "He's an Earthrealmer, they can't be trusted! They are the reason y…my father died in the first place!" Naruto turned his attention from Erron; he had learned the man's name after their initial bargain for his services; and turned to his empress. "Oh? I have his memories, and if I recall, your father is the reason your father is dead. He invaded Earthrealm, which was all nice and in the rules, but then he **had** to annex it to Outworld. And that's a big no-no…so tell me, where do the Earthrealmers factor in his greed?"

Mileena bristled, but could not form a retort immediately. But of course, a little speech didn't placate years of anger and resentment. "They forced the Reiko Accords on Outworld." That got his attention, as he had never heard of such a thing, and he had **millennia** of memories. "What the fuck is that?" Of course, the one to answer was Erron, who was now in his place as Naruto's bodyguard. "That's the non-violence pact made between Earthrealm and Outworld, after one of Outworld's generals, Reiko; Then Mileena's lover; and Havik, a priest from Chaosrealm nearly destroyed Earthrealm…well all realms really. It took the united forces of Outworld and Earthrealm to keep corrupted warriors at bay, and Netherrealm's Scorpion being revived to finally end it. Both realms understood the dangers such an uprising could bring if they continued the old animosity, so in the end, a non-violence treaty was accepted by both parts."

Naruto wasn't looking at the mercenary, instead watching Mileena as the man spoke. He saw her reaction to him being told she had taken Reiko as her lover, which amused him, as she was no doubt ashamed of being used like that. He knew Shao Kahn certainly would be. "I see…so you were deceived, such deception nearly causing the destruction of all Realms as we know them, had to be helped by the Earthrealmers against this Havik…" he paused in his speech as a tarkatan warrior approached them and kneeled before Mileena, giving her a report in his language. It amused him, how the male turned in his direction and seemed to growl at him. A smirk formed on his face and he took a step forward, arms still crossed, but Mileena reprimanded the warrior, telling him, again in their language that he was to be their emperor alongside her; of course he knew Tarkatan language, in a twisted way, he commanded the hordes for a long time; and the warrior relented, walking away after glaring in his direction once more.

"Hmm…they don't seem to like me much." He said simply, smirk firmly in place, as he turned his attention form the tarkatan toward Mileena. "Now, while this chat's been fun and is most certainly **not** over" he saw the woman flinch under his gaze, a first from what he could recall "there are more pressing matters to attend. Such as a marriage, the sweeping of Outworld for any Ko'atal loyalists and of course" he looked around the village they were in; Shao Kahn didn't bother learning the names of his own lands it seemed, as he could not recall this one's. "There is the matter of the reconstruction of this place. **Our** fighting destroyed their homes, its only right we fix it…" he noticed there was no civilian around though. "Well…as soon as we find the inhabitants of said houses…" he said sheepishly.

* * *

Naruto walked the streets of the destroyed Sun Do. It was being rebuilt by his forces, of course, it had been a month since what was afterward called the Battle of Sun Do; he had learned the village's name later, talking to the officials in his military; and things were a little different now that he was inside Mileena's head so to speak. He had, during their many arguments about how to handle their realm, convinced the headstrong half-tarkatan that having popular acceptance made for an easier life as ruler, especially in a combat-driven realm as was Outworld.

He had also been able to convince her; mostly by using her own shame against her; to keep to the Reiko Accords, as well as try being more diplomatic toward Earthrealm should they ever come knocking again. He had to thank Kurama for that, as she was **way** more experienced in such things than he was; that was another thing that changed over the course of the month, he and the horny vixen were on amicable terms once more; though after that she told him he'd be on his own, he would never become a good leader if all he did was depend on her.

His attire changed as well, since according to Mileena; and Kyuubi, though her opinion could only reach his ears; his new position required a fitting costume. He still wore his fishnet long sleeved shirt; he was proud of his body and he'd fucking show it if he wanted to, he worked hard for it after all; and gauntlets on his hands, but they were no longer purely black as before, nor did they have spikes on them anymore. His gauntlets now had a dragon motif, a golden representation of the mythical beast wrapping itself around his forearm. He now wore skin-tight black pants; much to the pleasure of Kurama and Mileena; but over it he wore metal plating, greaves that went to his knees, with the same dragon motif as his gauntlet, and a belt with a metal skull on its front, not unlike what one would find on Shao Kahn's own waist. His upper body was covered by his fishnet shirt, and over it only spiked black shoulder pads, with two leather stripes going around his torso, forming an x over his front, with a medallion in the middle, with Mileena's amulet on it; a humble homage, he figured, to the loyal bodyguard of Shao Kahn, who died during what Naruto called the Reiko Fiasco.

On his head, he began wearing a black face mask, mostly due to the fact that he hadn't been able to make Mileena stop wearing hers, and it was much like her own, as it extended downward to his neck. His red slit eyes watched the people. There weren't many of Sun Do's residents back, as they had learned that most fled to Earthrealm due to their destruction of their homes by the two armies.

He had wanted to go to Earthrealm then, but had been counseled against it by Erron, as the village was still being reconstructed, and bringing them back to ruined homes would be foolish. So he waited, overseeing the reconstruction of Sun Do personally. As he watched some of the constructors work on a market building, Naruto thought of the time he would spend inside his own mind, trying to build himself from the scattered memories of Shao Kahn he possessed as well as all the desires he had as Naruto.

Eventually he came to accept the fact that he would never be able to be just Naruto anymore, even though he had tried to cling to that side of him for some time. He still had the calmer mind of the young boy that wished to rule Konoha, but he could be as ruthless and as arrogant as the Konqueror when fighting, or when angered, he was neither solely Naruto nor Shao Kahn anymore, and finally he had come to terms with it.

That discovery led to an interesting shift in his relationship with Mileena. They had never been intimate, the closer he had come to her was the kiss he'd given her, after the battle with Kotal Kahn was done. They had become close, confidants for one another, but more than that he was reluctant to be, and she seemed unwilling to make the first move. He changed that after his **soul-searching** was done, and he was finally able to merge the two, being at peace with who he was.

He had taken her as his woman that night. They slept in the same room, and as she stripped her clothing, giving him quite a show, as she usually did, he didn't bother containing himself, and pulled her to him, smashing their lips together. He proceeded to ravage her body throughout the night; having more than just a little experience from his time fucking Kurama; and in the morning, an exhausted Mileena refused to leave their bed as he went to meet with the leader of the Shokan, Sheeva. Naruto smirked at the memory. That had been a fun meeting.

He pulled his mind from the memories as one of his soldiers approached him, coming from the castle most likely. "Emperor! Earthrealmers have come to Outworld, and they seek an audience with you and lady Mileena!" The man's tone was urgent and he guessed there was more to it "where are these Earthrealmers now, Kain?" Naruto made a point to memorize the names of his higher ranking officers, and to get to know them by spending time among his men, training, eating and otherwise just hanging out.

"They interfered with Outworld affairs, stopping a traitor's execution, claiming it was mere petty theft. They are being held on the execution site, awaiting your presence, milord." Naruto sighed, he should have seen that coming. He and Mileena had agreed on harsh laws and punishments. They were going to be good leaders but that didn't mean complacent, he had seen enough of that in Konoha. No one that attacked him ever got punished. He just didn't really expect Earthrealm to wish to interfere with their policies like that. "Very well, let us be on our way then." He said, not wanting to delay this meeting with the Earthrealmers. He needed to know more about them if he was to conquer them one day, too, after all.

* * *

She watched the Earthrealmers with little interest as she waited for her husband, emperor Naruto. The intruders were watching her with wide eyed amazement, probably unaware that Kotal Kahn was no longer Emperor of Outworld. She paced in front of them, watching each of their faces, she was about to address them, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her midsection, a kiss on her neck that sent shivers down her spine. "Took you long enough" she said simply, no other male would ever dare touch her after Naruto's little spectacle of destroying Kotal Kahn and his little army.

"I was overseeing the reconstruction of Sun Do, my empress" he growled in her ear, and the former assassin shivered at his tone, a moment later her warmth was gone, and she could tell he was focused on the humans, as his tone had become quite serious. "Now, I hear you wanted a meeting with us?" He asked them, and Mileena had to admit, they were smart enough not to interrupt his routine reunion with her.

"We come in the name of the citizens of Sun Do, who took refuge in Earthrealm to escape what they called a massacre" One of the females of the group responded, a white skinned, blond haired girl that reminded Mileena a little of Sonya Blade. She heard Naruto chuckle at that and raise a hand in mock-guilt. "That was me…I was…how do I put it… **unhappy** with Ko'atal's betrayal" he said simply and under her face mask she smirked at the understatement.

Naruto watched the four humans with some interest, especially the female ones. He gave them an appreciative one over as he passed their frames with his eyes. The two males were unimpressive, quite honestly, the way they seemed intimidated by his mere presence. In fact all of them were, and as such he had to give proper praise to the blond one, who found her voice to speak to him. "Also to confirm the reports they brought us that Kotal Kahn was dead" she continued and he would have answered, had the ponytailed male noticed his jewel and shouted "That's Shinnok's Amulet!" Quite out of line, really. One doesn't interrupt a meeting, the outcome of which could bring an ally for Earthrealm in him, or a possible enemy. Of course, in the end he would still invade Earthrealm and make it his, but that didn't need to be known, yet.

"Hmm?" Naruto tilted his head to the side curiously, pointing to the amulet on his chest. "This thing…? It's Mileena's engagement present to me, something of a custom around here, you see" He had felt the need to explain when all of them let out a curious grunt "when there is a wedding both the groom and the bride must give up their most prized possession. I believe it's done in order to show trust or something…but anyway, yeah it's mine now." He turned his attention from the female that he was speaking to, turning to the ponytailed one, red eyed boring into his brown ones.

"Back on topic, if I may" the man had the decency to look embarrassed at that "It may be pretty obvious now, but yes Kotal Kahn is dead. I'm Naruto emperor of Outworld, and you have met my empress, the lovely Mileena" He said turning to the woman for a moment, favoring her with a smile, before his attention befell the four once more. "Now, if you came here to **inspect** these rumors, why have I been pulled from my duties to deal with you meddling in our affairs?" His tone was calm, but the way his eyes glowed as he spoke unnerved the four. He walked toward them, and only the blond female stood her ground, the other three taking a step backward. "I do believe that is a violation of the non-violence pact Outworld has with Earthrealm…" he smirked at them as they seemed to pale at the implications of it. "Earthrealm is currently weakened I hear, many of your strongest dead at the hands of Shao Kahn and his army or even Raiden himself." The blond nodded to himself, pacing from one side to the other, close to the captured humans.

"I spent what time I had since dethroning the usurper to reunite Outworld's forces. The Shokan are back under our banner, after a duel and an arranged marriage…" they needed to hear this, as it played to his plan of keeping **Earthrealm** in check "the Tarkatan horde is always itching for a bloodbath…Edenia is now pacified, with us giving them some form of control over their own matters, of course they still answer to me." He stopped speaking, standing still now right in front of the apparent leader of the little group. "Now tell me…why should **I** not kill you right now and invade your weakened realm?" He watched as they bristled at his taunting, one of them even moving to confront him, but their leader stopped him in his tracks when she dropped to one knee, confusing her team. "We would offer our services to the emperor of Outworld in exchange for a pardon for our actions." He grinned down at the woman, nodding his head in satisfaction.

"I see…" he answered, glancing back at Mileena with a grin, before he returned his attention to the blond. "And exactly what services do you believe I would require, as I just told you Outworld is coming together once more." He crouched before the kneeling woman, so they were on the same level, and watched her, his eyes looking into hers intently. "Yes that may be so, but there are still stragglers from Kotal Kahn's loyalists, or else the execution my teammate stopped wouldn't be taking place." Naruto laughed and placed a hand on her face, tapping his index finger to her temple. "I knew there was a brain in there somewhere!" He exclaimed, and apparently him touching their leader was too much for her subordinates, as the other female charged him with a growl.

"You mock us, threaten us…I've had enough of you!" She attacked him relentlessly, and he simply dodged her attacks, a mocking grin on his face. "Ara…such hotheadedness." He said as he leaned slightly to the side, avoiding yet another jab, then he followed that with a step back, to avoid a knee to the stomach. " **Fight, goddamn you!** " He laughed at her anger and acquiesced to her request, giving her a palm strike to the stomach; if he struck her chest he was afraid he'd kill her, and she showed potential; causing the female to fly backward into the arms of her other teammates. "You are quite weak, it would seem. I wonder if you would be of any real use as soldiers…Earthrealm must really be desperate, if **you** are its representatives." He mocked them, shaking his head in mock disbelief.

"But I suppose I **could** use your meager powers…hmm…yes I have been wondering where D'Vorah has slithered to this past month. Hopefully your tracking skills are better than your fighting…" He turned to their leader "Now, I would learn your names, lest you prefer I call you worms."

* * *

Cassie hated that man, even if he was hot. He utterly humiliated her team, mocked them and threatened them at the same time, and then had the gall to send them off like minions to do his bidding. They were in a forest, looking for the yellow chick she that was always with Kotal Kahn. She would normally crack a joke at their situation, or even the blond, but she was in no mood for that. They were currently watching a camp, there weren't many soldiers there, but she could see a long haired, purple wearing man, she could see some one Shokan wearing a cape, and lastly she saw the yellow skinned bug woman herself.

"…a plan to drive him away from the capital. Without him, This One can kill Mileena. Without him, his army is weak." She said, obviously unaware of the training Naruto placed upon his army. They couldn't beat the foot soldiers, let alone a higher ranking officer, although to be honest his words hit home, and she wondered if Earthrealm's training had been the one to fall behind and they were simply weak like that.

She turned around from her position, and looked at her team. She wanted to get that so called emperor back for his humiliation of her team, but she was also unsure if this woman as empress would be any better, and so she continued the assignment she had been given. The team had been ordered to locate D'Vorah's base and report to the emperor, and having found it, she ordered their retreat.

It had all gone according to plan, except for the fact that they had been discovered. As they were about to reach the portal that would send them back to Outworld, her team was jumped by a collection of warriors from D'Vorah's faction. They were cut off from the portal by some of them, and surrounded by the rest. It was a total of ten warriors, and Cassie could only hope they weren't at the same level Naruto's soldiers were at.

She hated how they had been baited into doing this for him; she hated him for sending them alone on this mission. And even more, she hated herself for offering her team for this in the first place. They were being overrun, the ten warriors they had fought at first were only stalling for time, and soon they were surrounded by more warriors and the big guys as well. She watched as the Shokan took care of Jin and Takeda, she was helpless to help when Jacqui was taken out by the purple wearing man, and finally, she was barely a contender when D'Vorah herself charged her.

They were captured, and their captors were about to take them away, when from the portal came Naruto himself, a smirk on his face and a hammer on his shoulder. Beside him was Mileena, her expression unreadable due to her mask, but there was humor in the woman's eyes, Cassie knew that. A little behind them was a female Shokan, she wore a sleeveless vest, it looked golden from the way it reflected the light. On her head was a golden tiara, probably meaning her high status among the Shokan. And lastly she could see near Naruto a man wearing what she could only describe as Wild West styled clothing.

"I told you they were in trouble…" She heard the blond emperor say, eyes scanning the gathered warriors. "Look, Sheeva, you wanted to know where Goro was. Well, look no more!" She heard the humor in his voice as he looked at the Shokan male that had sided with D'Vorah, Goro. She was thrown unceremoniously on the ground by one of the grunts as they rallied to protect their leaders, from her new position on the ground, he looked up at the big Shokan female and noticed the scowl on her face as the blond spoke. "Rain…so Edenia would seek to betray us as well, eh? I'll see to it your people pay for your mistake." His voice was not angry, but the way he said it, and the look in his eyes as he said that, even that Rain guy took a step back, gulping involuntarily.

"N-no…I…I" Naruto ignored the man's stuttering and turned his attention to D'Vorah and his smirk faded into a frown, his red eyes lighting up. "Now then, seems I found your little rebellion, D'Vorah…whatever shall I do with them?" He asked, though even as he spoke he channeled some of his magic into the hammer and threw it at the gathered soldiers, who were just too slow to react at the sudden movement. The weapon sailed through the air, spinning and smashing with great force against a good number of her cannon fodder, before it returned to his hand like a boomerang, thanks to the infusion of magic.

"Ooops, hope they weren't too important…" there was humor in his voice again, his smirk returning. Was this it? This was the insurgence that had been keeping his mind preoccupied for the past month? _Pathetic_ he thought, and a moment later he put the training he had done under Gai to good use. Without his weights he was on par with Gai himself, and that was saying something, as Gai could beat the Sannin in Taijutsu if he so wished. He disappeared from the eyes of all watching, reappearing at the same moment as Goro screamed in agony, an arm going through his torso. Naruto roared, not in anger or triumph, but out of delight. He was excited to simply be battling again, the rush it gave him, to squash his opposition underfoot was above anything he had ever felt…well, not true, sex was still the best thing he experienced in his life, but it was certainly a close second.

"See, Goro? Your little vendetta against the Shokan cost you a little more than you might have wanted, in the end…although I wonder…I was told you had lost your arms, and yet…here you are, still with them attached" Naruto pulled his arm out of the shocked Shokan prince's torso, the warrior's heart in his hand "no matter…I'll just make sure you **stay** out this time." He watched the falling four armed giant for any retort, but it would seem shock had taken the fight out of him. _Or a lack of heart did, one of those_ he thought humoredly before he kicked the Shokan prince to the ground and smashed his head with his boot again and again until there was no more movement from him.

"A traitor is undeserving of a warrior's death." He said simply, turning from the unmoving body to the battle; the others in his group had taken his disappearance as a sign to attack; and noticed that Sheeva was having some trouble with Rain, while his empress and Erron had ganged on D'Vorah and had the upper hand, so he dashed her way, apparently too fast for them to keep up with, and deciding to have some fun he jumped to the air while he ran and shouted at the top of his lungs as he hit the unaware Edenian royal " **Dainamikku Entori!** " He landed, having hit the man in the face with his sensei's signature move and watched with a satisfied grin as he flew away, blood flowing from his apparently broken nose. " **You** can't touch her. She's **mine** , Rain."

Said Shokan queen huffed indignantly but wisely didn't dispute that fact. Naruto continued his attack, as the man was about to land; he launched himself at the Edenian, punching him downward, his fist connecting with the man's face. After that, he turned the man around and took both arms in his hands and put a foot on the man's back and **pulled**. Rain screamed in agony, which shadowed Naruto's joyous laughter as his arms slowly separated from his body, blood gushed from the newly opened wound, and Naruto was disappointed when he fainted, turning his attention from the useless royal toward the last important fight that happened in that area; his soldiers killing hers and being killed didn't necessitate his attention; D'Vorah being beaten by Erron and Mileena.

He walked away from the Edenian prince; he supposed the man was king now, but no matter; still carrying his arms in his hands, and as he passed Sheeva he smirked and handed her the appendages, continuing his trek to the site where Mileena was fighting. He stopped beside his empress and looked at the yellow skinned woman. "And you've lost, D'Vorah" he said simply, gesturing with his hand as she was enveloped by his magic in a cocoon preventing her from acting and surprising the Kytinn, who looked at him wide eyed. His answer was to laugh at her reaction "What? Did you believe me unable to do this? **Think** creature, I am the one of the few who can match Shinnok in sorcery…yet you seem to think this would be beyond me." He scoffed and began walking back toward the portal, her green cocoon following a few steps behind him.

"You guys finish up here, I'm going to put this little bug somewhere she can't be a threat anymore." He spared Cassie and her group a glance "I'll want to speak with you four when you've recovered." And with that he stepped through the portal, which landed him inside the flesh pits inside his castle. He walked out of that room, and eventually out of the castle itself, and trekked to his special prison for the bug-woman, where he stopped and turned to her. "You see…people are always under the misconception that because I prefer to fight up close and personal, I can't use advanced forms of sorcery…oh how deliciously wrong they all are. Much like Shinnok, I don't even need to come close to you to kill you, but where's the fun in that D'Vorah? Feeling your opponent's bones break under your blows, watching the hope slowly fade from their very eyes as they despair…it **excites** me to no end." The tall blond spoke, running a hand through his hair as he did so.

"You may wonder why I'm telling all of this to you. Simple, I devised a prison for you…especially for you, from which you'll never escape." He smiled wickedly at her, turning from her once more; he utilized the stone Kotal Kahn referred to as Portal Stone to open a new portal, this one leading to another point in Outworld itself. "See that?" Naruto pointed to a cage above a chasm. "That's your prison…and see this?" He pointed down, to the darkness that was below, and took a sword in his hand, throwing it. "Listen…" they were silent for a few minutes, trying to hear the sound of the weapon hitting the bottom, but it never came. "You'll fall for eternity if you try to run. Oh, and before you say you have wings…I accounted for that, don't worry." He looked up, and despite herself, D'Vorah mirrored the movement, to see that there was a magical barrier around her prison, powered by a few dark priests that stood guard just outside the barrier itself, forever out of her reach.

"Nifty little bit of magic, isn't it? The chasm I mean." He grinned at her and levitated her into her cell, before he used his magic to lock it up and turned around, quite aware the only way in or out was through a portal, and D'Vorah was no sorceress.

* * *

Cassie approached the throne room of Outworld's castle, and as she entered, she couldn't help the blush that overcame her. Sitting on the throne was Naruto, emperor of Outworld, and that wasn't all that different, but what really had her blushing was the fact that bouncing on his long, thick… _bad Cassie!_ Bouncing on his dick was Mileena, her back to the newcomer, Naruto's hands on her ass as she moaned. _No wonder the hall seemed empty._ She continued watching despite herself, and after a moment Naruto seemed to have noticed her over the pleasure he was receiving, from the way his eyes locked on her, a smirk on his face.

The spectacle before her continued for a while, Mileena would slide her body up and down Naruto's shaft, and for good measure, the blond male would thrust his own hips upward, meeting the woman halfway, causing her moans to come out louder than she meant them to. She didn't see what else they were doing, her eyes stayed glued to the thick meat pole that disappeared inside the empress of Outworld's body. She could feel her body become hot form watching the scene, and rubbed her thighs together, some time had passed but she finally heard Mileena moan louder than she had before and after that the woman seemed to spasm a few times, before slumping forward, her head resting on the strong blonde's shoulder, and he finally dedicated all his attention to her.

"Didn't know you were into watching people have sex, Cassandra" That thrice damned hot smirk never left his face, and Cassie had to take a while to compose herself before answering, to ensure her voice wouldn't betray her. "First off, it's called voyeurism, Naruto." Cassie blinked as she said that, wonder why the fuck would she seemingly agree to his accusation. "I mean…" she was stopped by his chuckle as he gently lifted Mileena off his dick, giving her a good look on his meat pole in all its tempting glory. She watched as he got up from his seat and covered his lower body. Her eyes finally free from that visage, she looked up to meet his amused gaze as he approached her.

"Well, what was it wanted to speak to me about? It must have been really important if you walked in unannounced and uninvited." He held no malice in his tone, but she still lowered her head in shame. She had been asked- **ordered** , really- to ask for a meeting with the emperor of Outworld by her mother, General Sonya Blade, especially after she had been told about their actions, which nearly sparked war with the new emperor. The commanding tone with which her mother had issued her new assignment had the blond searching for the emperor as soon as the radio went silent.

She felt his hand on her chin as he pulled her head so she was looking at him, her blue eyes on his red ones, a sincere smile on his face. "Don't worry about it, Cassandra." He had apparently taken her seriously when she said that only her friends called her Cassie, and he was no friend of hers. "I was just messing with you…now, really, what brings you here?" He said, leading the girl to an adjacent room, using his magic to close the doors to the throne room once more; his people knew better than to interrupt him when those doors were closed.

She allowed him to lead her to a seat, he pulled the chair so she could sit down, and then he took his own at the table's head. She remembered this room, from when they were discussing her team's **pardon**. "Now then, do tell me…." He didn't really finish, but she knew what he meant, so she began "General Blade wants to meet with you in the refugee camp in Earthrealm, to discuss my actions when my team entered your realm, she was to be sure it won't spark any old hatreds."

Naruto blinked as the human soldier spoke, quite confused. "That has already been dealt with; did you not inform this general?" He watched as she nodded her head but then sighed. "Yes I have, but she insists on meeting with you, if only to ensure that the incident is in the past, and there will be no retaliation against Earthrealm." Naruto sighed and rubbed his temple with one hand. Things like this were the reason he hated playing politics, only shadowed by his hatred of Konoha. He looked at the blond woman again. He liked her, something that was obvious to anyone who knew him enough, like Kurama. Because of how he grew up, unwanted and unloved, he usually hated everyone at first sight, but there were rare exceptions, like Mileena, Sheeva and now this Cassandra chick. He didn't know why but he just couldn't be mad at them, nor did he ever want them to hate him. These women, he wanted them to acknowledge him, and be with him, and **only** him, or in Erron Black's case, he wanted to be able to confide in him. Yeah, he was weird like that.

"Ugh…fine I'll come to Earthrealm for this meeting. I'm sure your General Blade will have backup **just in case** " he saw her nod absently, although he didn't exactly need the confirmation to understand what this General wanted in the first place. He saw this with Jiji a few times, and Naruto had always called it dick measuring. "So I'll be taking a few close counselors of my own…" he watched as she again nodded her agreement and grinned widely. "Good! We have an agreement then, does she specify a date for this meeting?" He asked getting up from his place on the table and going her way; he was sure she waited for him on purpose by the time he got there; and as she got up, the woman nodded to him, offering a small smile of her own. "Yeah, she says today would be best…" her voice trailed off, probably to keep him from hearing the entirety of the real reason, so he just shrugged his shoulders, and, passing an arm around her shoulders, lead her out of the War Room.

* * *

They walked toward the portal leading out of Outworld and into the base Earthrealm's forces had built around it, and Cassie watched an excited Naruto speaking to Sheeva and Mileena about what they were to do when they passed into Earthrealmer territory. She turned her head slightly to see Erron Black, walking silently at Naruto's side, most likely only hearing their conversation much like she was doing.

She then turned her attention to the rest of her team, Kung Jin silent, but he would steal glances in the emperor's direction every now and then, a look of curiosity in his face. Takeda and Jacqui were flirting; again, not really paying attention to anything that was happening at the moment, sure that everything would be alright the moment they passed through the portal. Speaking of portals, she watched as the first row of travelers, consisting of Naruto and his companions, disappeared through it and moments later, so did her own group.

As she reappeared on the other side, she saw an agglomeration of soldiers surrounding the emperor and his companions, weapons drawn and pointing at the man. "Ara? This is how you welcome guests to your realm?" He asked in a calm tone, but she knew better, she remembered the one sided fight he had with Goro and the hell he visited on Rain for touching who he deemed **his Sheeva**. She wanted to facepalm and scream at the same time, and in a different situation she would have, but right now she needed to defuse the situation. " **Stand down men! The emperor is here at the request of General Sonya!** " Cassie shouted, curious as to why her mother would fail to communicate the arrangements she had made with Naruto through her for a visit, proper as she was with protocol.

"It's alright men, it's as Sargeant Cage said." It wasn't a woman's voice that said that, but a male's and Cassie knew it all too well. Her father walked toward them from the biggest tent in the camp, which they had assigned as HQ for mission dealing with Outworld. "General Blade had much to deal with; your visit must have escaped her mind." He seemed tense for some reason, and as the soldiers lowered their weapons, she noticed that Naruto's hands were no longer glowing green, she wondered what he could do that would be faster than bullets, but that wasn't quite as important at the moment.

"Good, misunderstanding dealt with, now shall we get to this meeting, Mr.…" Naruto spoke, supplying an opportunity for her father to introduce himself, most likely assuming; correctly too; that she had already told them his name. "Ah. I'm John Carlton, but everyone knows me as Johnny Cage." She couldn't see his eyes, but from the gasp that came from him, she was sure they were widened. "I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Cage!" Naruto's voice was happy, although he did notice the wide eyed stare the man seemed to give his amulet for the briefest of moments, he greeted the man as though he was meeting a friend, and the fact that Naruto seemed to like her father right off the bat was good. She was sure he **wasn't** going to like her mother, after all.

"Haha, I'm good like that kid." Johnny said, smiling at the blond haired male before he turned his attention to the second group that had walked out of the portal, and more specifically, to his daughter, Cassie. "I heard you took care of my daughter while she was on Outworld, Mr. Naruto." He said, favoring the other man with an approving stare before he walked to his girl and hugged her. "Heard you got in a tight spot there, honey." He whispered when they were close, looking down into her eyes for a moment, and then separating from the girl and turning once more to the visitor, the so called emperor of Outworld.

"Come let's go inside, get nice and cozy for the meeting." Naruto watched as the man walked into the big tent near them, and followed behind, Sheeva and Mileena walking with him, and Erron Black stopping just outside of the tent to act as a guard of sorts for the meeting. Naruto sat on a chair offered to him by Mr. Cage, and as soon as he was settled, he asked the biggest question in his mind at the time. "So, Mr. Cage, you're Cassandra's father, yes?" The man raised an eyebrow at him, an amused smirk on his face. "Yes, I'm Cassie's old man…and please, I'm Johnny." Naruto grinned at the man and nodded, before he turned from him to Mileena for a moment. He was about to say something when a new figure entered the tent. She looked like an older Cassandra, but the perma-frown on her face made Naruto's mood take a southward turn immediately. He didn't like that one, not one bit.

She took the head of the table and looked toward her guests, her eyes staying on his for a moment, before she looked at Mileena and Sheeva at either side of him. "You must be this Naruto Sargeant Cage spoke of. I am General Blade." He watched her speak for a moment, noticing she had failed to address him by his title. Naruto found it quite weird; as he was sure one had to treat others with some sense of equality in formal meetings like this, even when the other party was clearly weaker. He decided to ignore it for the moment, though, as a favor to the grimacing man standing to the back, Johnny who seemed to have also realized what the woman was doing. "Sargeant Cage brought to my attention there was an incident with her team in your lands, Naruto, and that you forced them to act in you name as payment" Naruto frowned and turned his head toward Cassandra, who had a frown on her face but stayed silent. Her teammates looked at him with a victorious smirk and he rose a curious eyebrow. _Ah well, I never liked the others, anyway._ He turned once again to the General and placing one arm over the table, rested his head on a fist, a now bored look on his face.

"You seem to be under the impression I forced them…let me clear that by stating it was Cassandra's idea to act as my agents in Outworld matters to repay for their transgression. Unless of course you would rather I let them suffer the other consequence…" he trailed off, and the woman raised an eyebrow at him, curious "death of course. Now, at the time I really didn't want to kill Cassandra over a misunderstanding, so I allowed them to do so. Debt paid, and they are back in Earthrealm safe and sound…" he looked back to the four, seeing their bruises "mostly." He grinned at the General. Naruto then got up from his seat and looked over the gathered personnel once more. He could see, next to Johnny, a man with his eyes covered by red bandage, a sword to his back, that one didn't seem so bad either. The other soldiers were probably just grunts to show military might, might Naruto knew Earthrealm lacked at the moment, the Reiko Fiasco and Netherrealm's invasion still rather fresh.

"I would rather cut through any other pleasantries, as I still have much to do in Outworld, and the people of Sun Do need to be reinstated in their rebuilt village" he watched as the General's eyes widened at that, and he wondered what type of tyrant she had figured him to be, to forsake the citizens who did nothing to deserve it. "As such, I'm going to be direct…you want to keep an eye on Outworld for any movement against your realm, and frankly I'm fine with that, since I have no desire to invade a weakened realm, there is no honor in it…now the real question is, and how will you keep an eye on Outworld's movements…? You **could** send one of your people, but I would of course refuse, as I don't trust any of you…except of course, Cassandra over there." He pointed a thumb at the blond standing a few paces behind him on the table with her team, and a grin spread on his face as the General's frown turned into a scowl.

"Of course, you could just forget this meeting ever happened, we forget the incident with your rookie team over there, and you won't have eyes on a potential enemy." He offered, his grin most likely infuriating the woman further, because he swore he heard her growl her response. "…Sargeant Cage, you are to accompany Naruto back to Outworld, where you will be representing Earthrealm." Naruto would have chuckled if he thought he'd get away with it, so the triumphant smirk that crossed his face as he watched the General would suffice. He was sure there were other things in the woman's mind since she arrived with that frown on her face, or maybe that was just how she usually was. He didn't know and personally he didn't care either.

"If that will be all, I shall take my leave of you, and announce to my citizens it's okay to go back home." Naruto looked as the woman gave him a somewhat resigned nod and turned, Mileena and Sheeva following on either side of him, with the new addition to his little party walking close behind. As they left the tent, it was like a weight lifted from the girl's shoulders as her voice sounded relaxed, something he had clearly seen she wasn't in the presence of that woman. "So, am I expected to call you my lord now or something?" She asked, and Naruto had to chuckle at the cheeky human's tone, but two could play that game. "Well…Sheeva and Mileena only call me my lord when we're having sex so…if you want we can arrange for that scenario to happen." He had stopped and turned to her; watching as her face turned crimson and she stumbled over her words, and laughed at her predicament. He turned once more, walking in the direction where he had seen a lot of Outworlders gathered and resumed his march, leaving the still blushing Sargeant behind.

Johnny looked back to Sonya after the blond kid and his posse had left the tent. "Did you notice what he wore?" He asked seriously, and that got her attention, as by experience he was almost never this serious about something. "No…I wasn't really paying attention…" she replied vaguely, and although he knew something was bothering her he felt this to be too important to just let go. "Shinnok's Amulet! He had the amulet on his chest!" He had urgency in his tone, and Sonya turned to him abruptly he could make a joke about her snapping her neck in any other situation. "Didn't Raiden have that thing locked away though? Are you sure?" She responded and he gave an exasperated sigh at that. "I wouldn't forget that amulet even if I really wanted to, Sonya." He looked into his ex-wife's eyes and she seemed to understand the message, because a moment later she was out the tent and after the blond kid, who just happened to be emperor of Outworld…and here he thought **he** got famous young.

* * *

Naruto walked through a small crowd, getting to the center, where everyone's attention seemed to be locked on, and as he got there, the emperor saw the dead body of the man, Kano. "So this is where you ran off to…" he whispered as he looked down at the man, coming to his side, he crouched and touched a hand to his chest. "Hmm…I can still feel your soul…" he turned to Mileena, the woman whose opinion he had the utmost respect for, after spending a lot of the last month arguing with her about all sorts of arrangements. "What do you think, my empress? Is he worth the trouble?" He watched as she assumed a thoughtful pose, tapping one finger to her chin, before looking down at the body.

"Not really…he was never anything special. The greatest thing about his was his connection to the Black Dragon but we can probably deal with them some other way." He nodded at her explanation, but was deep in thought. Someone had wanted the man dead, badly enough they **choked** the life out of him, and he was sure he could use that. "I see…however he may have uses…I remember you saying he was the one that got this amulet for you, yes?" She nodded her head and he continued "Hmm…that means he is, at the very least, resourceful…" he began chanting as he placed his hand once more on the man's torso. He had seen Shao Kahn use his magic to revive Goro, his General, once before and with the power he had taken from Ermac, Naruto was sure he could recreate the process.

His hand glowed green, and as he finished, his eyes glowing brightly, the man hacked a few forced breaths, but didn't wake. It would probably take him a while to completely come back, and Naruto loved one thing about this, he would remain loyal to him to his dying breath, or Naruto's, whichever came first.

"Sheeva, my dear…would you kindly…" he didn't get to finish as the Shokan queen simply nodded her head and took the man in her lower arms, before throwing him over her shoulder. That finished, he was ready to make his announcement to the gathered crowd, when out of the corner of his eye he saw the general marching forcefully in his direction and turned his attention toward her, _this should be good._

"You! How did come to have that amulet?" He tilted his head slightly to the side in curiosity. What was it with these people and this freaking amulet anyway? "Well, you see, it was Mileena's wedding gift to me" he said simply, his eyes on the woman's "and it's precious to me, so what do you want?" He watched as the woman faltered for a moment, before she pressed on. "That amulet, it belongs in Earthrealm. You have no claim to it." He gave her a thoughtful hum in response, crossing his arms over his chest. "And, pray tell, who **does** have claim?" He asked, genuinely curious over this, he had received much from the Elder Gods, but no information about some trinket being sacred or some crap like that.

" _ **I do**_ " A powerful voice came from behind the general, and Naruto's gaze turned from the woman and toward it, to come in contact with the Thunder God himself, Raiden. "Ah…so you do, eh?" Naruto pulled the adornment from his vest and threw it to the Earthrealm god. "Take good care of it for me" he said simply, unwilling to pick a fight with the thunder god at the moment, his realm wasn't ready for the fallout at the moment; he had rebellious Edenians to take care of, first. "Now that you have your precious trinket, I shall return to my realm, I am a rather busy Emperor after all."

"You never answered, how did you come to possess this amulet?" Raiden asked, lightning cracking around him in warning, but all Naruto did was shrug. "None of your business, worm. Now, unless you are willing to break the already thin **peace** our realms have, I shall take my leave. One of my Generals will come for Sun Do's citizenry at a later date" he was no longer in any mood to deal with these humans, he had meant it, he prized that medallion quite a lot, even if he gave no outward confirmation of the fact.

Raiden watched as the boy walked away. He had been called to this meeting by Sonya Blade, to be a sort of peace-maker should this new emperor get out of hand, but the Elder Gods summoned him; something that surprised him greatly, as they never did that; and told him about the boy. The more he heard about him, the less Raiden wanted to believe he had to work with him. He was **Shao Kahn's** reincarnation! But on the other hand, he had to concede the fact that he was a lonely boy, enjoying this newfound comraderie he seemed to possess with the people he was with. He may be emperor, but was still but a child, and he was prone to childish behavior, though it appeared not everyone could see that.

* * *

It had been one whole month since the visit to Earthrealm, and things had gone rather well since then, his army was growing stronger, he had become closer still to Mileena, Sheeva and Cassie; she had actually allowed him to start calling her by her nickname; and he could honestly say that he loved them now, even though he wasn't with Cassie…yet. He and his wives discovered that they could never bear his children. Mileena because of the way she was brought to life, her womb couldn't hold life. Sheeva was also barren but it was because of years of injuries she didn't care about at the time. It broke his heart that they couldn't give him children, as he had allowed himself to dream of a family again, but they had told him that they were okay with him taking other wives, as long as he didn't forget about them, which he had laughed about, there was no way he'd forget about **them** of all people.

Naruto had spent quite a lot of time training the girls, and he was delighted to find out that the people on these realms were actually capable to keeping up with the people of his own realm if trained properly. It would take the girls years to get to the point where they'd be able to give him a challenge in their spars, but as they were he was convinced that they could take on the likes of Kasumi and come out on top. In between these training sessions he would hang out with Cassie and his wives, separately of course, as things tended to get heated up between him and Mileena quite fast.

It was during these conversations that he and Cassie had become friends, actually. He had promised the woman he would answer any question she had truthfully for an hour in exchange for a date. She accepted, and although he knew it was mostly so she could gather as much information about him as she could, he didn't mind at all. And so she started, asking about his childhood, his home, why he had decided to help Mileena against Kotal Kahn, why he had accepted this mission in the first place; and at this point he was reminded of Tenten, surprising even himself that he hadn't thought of his first love in a while; and many other questions that he answered, true to his word.

The month passed, and he was going to invade Edenia once again, which was weird seeing as it was already annexed to Outworld. He had prepared his troops for this invasion, the Tarkata horde, the Shokan military and his own troops being trained relentlessly by either Erron or one of his other generals. Among the men was Cassie, who he told, if she was to act as an agent in Outworld, she had to be ready for anything thrown her way. The girl had made good progress too, as she was now able to keep up with his generals. Of course, trying her hand against the better warriors like Erron, or Kano was still pushing it but the girl was nothing if not persistent.

Naruto was in front of his army, marching to a portal that would take them straight to the heard of Edenia, the kingdom he had conquered long ago as Shao Kahn. A part of him felt regret over the way things ended up between his old life and Sindel. The reincarnation had fallen in love with the emperor's trophy-queen, but he suppressed those thoughts, as he had fallen for a memory of someone, never really meeting said woman in person. The blond sighed and looked toward the ground with a sad expression on his face. "To think…I'd be laying waste to Edenia because of a wayward vassal…" he whispered lightly, sure no one had heard him, before he steeled himself and walked through the portal, his armies following.

Beside him, as was her mission as Earth's representative officer, Cassie had heard his whisper, eyes widening at the sad tone in his voice. She wondered if he had decided on this course of action to punish Rain for his betrayal, or to just amuse himself with the destruction of the realm. The answer to her little inner dilemma didn't satisfy her, as it seemed to bring the blond pain to invade Edenia. A part of her, the more serious Special Force trained part, knew that he was doing this to ensure that Edenia knew he had discovered their intention of betraying him, and this was as much a preemptive strike as it was retaliation. But the part of her that cared for her blond friend wondered if this was really the only way this could end. She watched as Naruto passed through the portal, and advanced as well, finishing just by his side once more, and she looked at him as he seemed to take a moment to steel his resolve, before he raised and arm, signaling his soldiers to advance. "Go my soldiers! Bring me their leaders' heads!"

* * *

AN: Took a while, I know, but here it is '-' new chapter, almost as long as the last one \o\

One of the reasons this took me the extra time to post was because I've been getting on with the rewrite of Youkai Devil, although this time it's going to have a darker theme and Naruto is going to be darker himself. Another being that I wanted to make a story containing elements of some series I watched as a kid...Jiraya being my favorite. I always enjoys watching it and I remember liking Dokusai's clothing a lot, so I decided why not pay homage (hope that's right xD) to those times and make a crossover of Naruto and Tokusatsu/Metal Heroes? Well My attempt will be posted later today ._. Also, I've started writing a story for Twilight. It's going to be a crossover with a book by a Brazilian author, André Vianco called Bento. The story itself is a three part about the people of earth warring, and almost losing, with the vampires, only to have some of the people that fell asleep during the "Damned Night" awaken as what they call saints, Holy Warriors created to end the vampire threat. I love that series and I like some characters from Twilight *cough*Leah*cough* and so I'm going to do this xD

Yeah, I know...I have a lot of new stories coming along, but don't worry, this one is still my main story. I'm going to focus on updating this, but some days I feel like writting something else, and so I will. The only consistent update I can promise is for The Conqueror, the others will be intermitent. I'm also happy to say I seem to be almost cleared by the doctor, my recovery from the surgery is going pretty good, so they say another month and I might just be able to function normally again =3

Hmmm...about the story, Naruto won't go back to "Elementia" for a while, as I want to have him conquer Earthrealm before then. Shinnok will make an appearance and Raiden will be corrupted (I like Corrupted Raiden more than the normal one .) but that won't be for a few more chapters. This will also be a crossover with other fighting games, after all there are many realms out there, and some of them remain unnamed in the game's Kanon (see what I did there? Huh? huh?...Yeah, I'll stop) so I want you guys to give me some ideas for other fighting games. I know Street Fighter's story...to a lesser extent, so I'll be doing that, no doubt...Tekken...I might, but other than those I have no idea, so any ideas will be welcomed =3

And yes, Naruto is going to be OPBAMF in this, sorry to those who don't enjoy that.

See ya o/


	3. Sorry

I'm coming back soon...my mom is now being treated for her problem and although it isn't a cure, mostly because we've been told there isn't a cure for her problems, it's been a while since she spent the day agonizing, and that's the best thing to me...but I'm...dead inside, that's how low my depression got me, the only reason I haven't offed myself, and believe me it'd be a favor I did for my family, is because of an idiotic promise I made to them that I wouldn't do it, after they "saved" me from my last attempt.

I'm in no condition to write right now, I'm kinda forcing myself to even write this, and I hope you guys understand...know what's amazing? Psychologist said I didn't need help, that I was fine...I feel bad for the people she considers "bad enough"

Anyway, I'm so very sorry for all this wait...one more thing I failed in life, right? Ugh...anyway I wanted to say that when I do come back, and I will, because I promised I'd finish my stories, and I'm not a liar, and I AM a man of my word, I think I won't take the scheduled route, I'll uptade one story at a time, finish one story at a time, otherwise I'd just be overloading myself, again.

I'll probably focus on Conqueror since that is the story I'm most comfortable with, even though it isn't the more famous one.

Anyway. if there even is anyone out there...thanks for the patience and sorry for...well, everything.


End file.
